Four of a Kind
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Link and his companions are on a quest to save Hyrule, but what if they"re the ones who really need help, (espesially when it come to love). (Yaoi)
1. Chapter one

second fic. yay!

First off, this will be the yaoiness, meaning in later chapters there will be the man sex so if you don't like it,leave before the story gets there.

Second, language. It's in the story. So yeah…

Third, this is based on the Zelda game, the Four Sword, so there will be four times the hotness. (or eight if you count Dark Link. ;;).

Oh and, I don't own them. Wish I did though. The things I could do…

Four of a kind

"Sigh." Breathed Link as he looked into his now empty mug. He was sitting on an old looking stained stool by the mahogany bar. The room was dimly lit by a couple candles, revealing the mostly empty space. There were only a couple men playing a card game in the back, the smoke from their cigars swirling about. The only sign as to the time of day was the single window above the door in which the moonlight shone through.

"Sigh" breathed Link again. Why did things like this happen to him? Was the world out to get him? After thinking for a moment, he realized that was a ridiculous question.

Of course it was.

"Ahem." Startled, Link looked up to see a young women staring at him. She wore a white dress with a green apron and a maroon vest that greatly emphasized her chest. She looked no older that 16 and other then her revealing outfit, seemed innocent enough. Also, Link couldn't help but notice her cheeks on the verge of blushing.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but would ye like another mug?" Link thought for a moment. He really should save his gems but…

"If you don't mind miss." He replied, noting the girls blush growing redder.

"Of course sir! Right away!" she said, trotting off to the back to get his drink, giggling all the way.

Link was quite used to this behavior. Girls were always falling for him. And rightfully so. He was attractive, what with his blond hair, blue eyes and adorable ears. He wore the emerald tonic that he always did, with a leather belt wrapped around his slim middle. He had on his large leather boots and sandy colored leggings, which greatly emphasized his well toned legs. And to top it all off, his green cap that he loved so. It was no wonder girls were attracted. Link didn't like to think he was vain, but he knew he was a little bit.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the room upstairs, then a yelp, a cry, then more crashing, along with quite a bit of swearing. While Link looked up instantly, while the men at the card table didn't seem to notice and continued their game.

"Dammit…" Link muttered to himself. He rose from his seat reluctantly and went to the staircase to the rooms above.

Meanwhile, a man walked into the bar from the opposite staircase that also went upstairs to the inn rooms. He looked almost exactly like Link except he wore a sapphire blue tonic and matching hat. He was also taller and wider set, with broader shoulders and hips, though compared to most he was still fairly slender.

He sat at the bar, his clothes sopping wet. He muttered to himself angrily, cursing everything he could.

"Here's your milk sir!" chirped the bar girl, setting the refilled mug in front of the Link look-alike. He was startled and stared at the girl, though quickly after resuming his piss poor attitude and glared menacingly.

"Milk?" he asked accusingly, his voice deeper then Links. The girl was taken aback by the change of attitude, but thought it best not to ask.

"Well y…y…yes sir. Ye told me before t…t…t… that ya don't like to drink s…sir." The girl replied, stuttering because of the dark look the man was giving her.

"You kidding me? Geez didn't think he was that big a wuss…" the man mumbled, too low for the girl to hear.

"Look, just take that milk back and get me a beer." He ordered. The girl nodded and ran off.

"Damn kids." He muttered. He heard Link's voice from the floor above, and Link did not sound happy. Sighing, the man got up knowing that there was no use to avoid what was coming. He headed up the stairs that he had previously entered from.

A few moments later, yet another figure appeared. Again the figure looked a lot like Link, this time wearing a purple tunic. He his build was even more slender then Links and he had a much gentler face, giving him a more feminine look.

Hesitantly he looked around, obviously trying to find someone. After some time, he seemed to give up, ready to go back up the stairs when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me sir. I have your drink." The figure looked back, confused. But he did approach the bar and sat.

"Thank you miss." He said. His voice was softer then links, shy but intelligent. He took the cup and smiled at the girl. If she hadn't been so confused, she would have blushed madly at the charming grin.

The man took a sip, and swallowed quickly, a look of disgust on his face.

"Is something wrong?" inquired the girl, fearing the man may turn angry like before. But the man shook his head and replied "no, it's fine really, but do you have something that doesn't have alcohol? Some tea perhaps?"

The girl, more then confused now, nodded and took the mug away. The figure sighed as he heard crashing from above.

"Not again…" he mumbled, getting up to see what the trouble was.

Half way up, a young man bounded past the figure at full speed. The figure watched the boy go by, and decided it would be best to leave him be.

The boy skidded to a halt at the bar entrance. He, like the other two, looked like Link except he wore a ruby red tunic. He was smaller then Link and looked about 7 years younger (think young Link). He looked around curiously, his ruby red eyes sparkling. He soon spotted the men in the corner and his eyes changed from curiosity to glinting with mischief.

As he was concocting his plans, the bar girl called out saying "sir, your tea." The girl noticed that something was different about the man… boy… whatever. While at first she was taken with the man, he was now really pissing her off.

"Sir, you tea." She called again since the boy didn't seem to notice. That was it. She walked up to the boy, shoved the cup into his hand and said angrily "Your tea."

The boy looked up at the girl innocently, with big puppy dog eyes. The girl's heart melted instantly.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't hear ya."

"That's alright. Is your tea ok?"

He lifted the cup to his lips, and then suddenly dumped the contents of the cup into his mouth. He sat staring for a moment, then spat out the tea, spraying it all over the floor.

"YUCK!" he cried.

"Excuse me!" the girl asked accusingly. She had tried very hard to make that tea.

"This tea taste like crap! Yuck! You make this!" he asked. The girl nodded, her temper rising. At this point, the men at the back table had stopped their game and watched, their cigars hanging out of their mouths.

"Well then, sucks to be you. This is crap!" he replied, obviously over exaggerating the disgusted look on his face.

"Well, excuse me for trying!" the girl cried, very upset and confused.

"HAH! There's no excuse for a girl like you!" he shot back, clearly enjoying every moment of the fight.

"Why you little…!" the girl shouted as she was about to tackle the boy. Suddenly, she was lifted off her feet. She screamed and turned to see the culprit and saw none other then the man in the blue outfit.

She stared in shock at the cold blue eyes, finally looking back to see the man in the green outfit go over to the boy in the red, grabbing him by the ear and yelling at him for who knows what.

"We are so sorry miss. We can explain, really…" apologized the figure dressed in purple, trying to calm the woman. But it was too late for apologies.

"GET OUT OF MY INN! NOW!"

so that was it. sorry for the lack of action. in all honesty, there won't be hardcore action till chapter 4. sorry, but theres stuff that has to happen first. anywho, hope it's alright. ;;


	2. Chapter two

Yay! Chapter two! this chapter's got the hints of yaoi I warned ya about. if you didn't see my first warning, here it is again. There will be Yaoi, man on man, OMG THE GAY! Ok, I think you got the point. Oh, and I don't own them. sniffle

Chapter two.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked the boy dressed in red. Link and his three look alikes were on the outskirts of town. They had been chased off by the bar girl and her 6 older brothers.

"I don't know. You're the one who got us in this Poe." Replied the man dressed in blue, who was extremely displeased to say the least. Poe crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's not my fault that she didn't make good tea…" mumbled Poe softly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"I don't think that's what Rikuo meant Poe." Said the man in purple.

"What else could I have done?" Poe asked, trying his hardest to look innocent. Sadly that face didn't work on Rikuo.

"You mean other then dumping ice cold water on me when I was trying to get some sleep!" yelled Rikuo, who was still damp from the boys prank.

"Oh that…opps." Replied Poe, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud at his own little trick.

"Grr…goddamn brat!" shouted Rikuo, grabbing his sword, ready to attack. In response, Poe grabbed his own sword, ready to fight back, though he knew that he would lose. Rikuo was a much better swords man then him. He knew from some past fights the two had had.

"No! Please calm down you two! Both of you!" interrupted the purple Link, grabbing Rikuo's arm.

"Come on Yuki. Let go! I gotta show this kid whose boss." replied Rikuo, trying to free himself from Yuki's grip. Yuki gripped harder in response, saying "calm down. He is only a child Rikuo. Please don't!"

Sighing, Rikuo slid his sword back into its sheath. He always lost to Yuki when it came to these kinda things. Seeing Rikuo's defeat, Yuki let go, feeling relieved.

"HA HA! Rikuo you sucker! …wait did Yuki call me a kid?" questioned Poe. He hated being called a kid.

"Well…um…" Yuki looked a bit flustered.

"Dang in! I am not a kid!" shouted Poe.

"Sure kid." replied Rikuo, seeing that he now had the upper hand.

"Grr…take that back!"

"Why should I if it's the truth, kid!"

"ARG! I'll get you for that!"

Poe took out his sword and charged right at Rikuo. Rikuo just smirked, knowing he could easily dodge the child's attempts.

"Wait Poe! Calm down!" cried Yuki, trying to calm the boy down. But he was failing.

"Would you all just shut UP!" the three Links looked over to see the original Link. He was leaning against a tree, obviously not very happy. There was silence from the three.

"Geez. Look none of that matters. The point is that we need to stop bickering and set up camp. Poe, get some wood. Yuki, prepare something to eat and Rikuo, you will help me get our stuff back from the inn."

"Our stuff? What do you mean…" suddenly it dawned on the others that in their mad rush out of the inn, they had left their stuff.

Not wishing to make Link any angrier, Poe walked off, muttering to himself. Yuki went to see what there was to eat in the woods while Rikuo walked up to Link.

"Geez, touchy much." asked Rikuo. Link gave him a dirty look.

"Well I thought that maybe we could actually get some work done." Link replied accusingly. He had thought that having three other Links would make things easier, not harder. This was why he liked working alone.

"Fine. Let's go get out stuff from those losers then." Rikuo cracked his knuckles, knowing that the girl's older brothers wouldn't be happy to see them again. Rikuo personally couldn't wait. He had always loved a good fight.

The two walked back to the inn. As they had guessed, the brothers weren't happy. But Link and Rikuo had no problems beating the crap out of the men. Rikuo enjoyed himself while Link found it a good outlet for his pent up stress. After the fight Link was ready to go back, but Rikuo was ready for more action. Finally Link dragged Rikuo off, after apologizing to the men sitting in the corner of the bar, one of which was "accidentally" knocked out.

It was dark when Link and Rikuo returned. Poe and Yuki had already lit a fire and started on some wonderful smelling soup.

"Hey Yuki. What's for dinner?" asked Rikuo, grabbing his look-alikes slim sides. Yuki squeaked, and looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected the two to be back so soon. Rikuo thought he saw Yuki blush, but disregarded it is a trick of the lights.

"Oh! It's just you Rikuo. Did you and Link get our belongings?" asked Yuki, turning just enough that Rikuo had to let go.

"Yeah. It was a pain getting it but oh well. Here." Link replied, tossing a bundle towards Yuki. He caught it with ease and checked to see that everything was in order.

"What about me!" cried Poe, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh yeah. Here's your crap." said Rikuo, throwing the bag without even looking. Poe jumped to catch his parcel and was pushed back by the velocity.

"OUCH!" cried Poe. He sat up, rubbing his head. "That hurt…"

"Serves ya right kid."

"Rikuo you…you…you jackass!" swore the boy. Rikuo shrugged and sat next to Yuki by the fire.

"So, what is for dinner?" Link asked, sitting down opposite of Yuki and Rikuo.

"Mushroom soup. It's not much though. We didn't have many choices." replied Yuki, looking a bit guilty.

"Aw, don't be so modest. It's better then what any of us could make. Plus it's not just mushroom. I was able to get some meat." added Poe, extremely proud of his accomplishment.

"Was it already dead?" questioned Link, a mischievous look on his face. Rikuo smirked and even Yuki couldn't help but giggle.

"HEY!"

"Now, now you two. The soup should be ready." interrupted Yuki. The others took out their bowls and went to help themselves. There was a little squabble over who would use the ladle first, but Rikuo ultimately won and served Yuki and himself. He then handed Link the ladle, who then took his time, until he finally handed it Poe.

The four ate in silence. Finally Poe interrupted it.

"Hey Link. Why were you so mad when I pissed off that bar girl?"

"Hm? Well you were being a little brat and she was a nice enough girl." Link replied, trying to think of another reason.

"Wait I know. You liked her didn't you?" Link was taken aback and quickly replied. "No!" I just thought that…I mean…gah!"

"Ha-ha! Link's got a girlfriend!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Look I don't like her! Got it?"

"Then who?"

"I like the prin…" Link quickly covered his mouth, hoping to the gods above that they hadn't heard him.

They did.

"No way! You like the princess! He he… wait till I tell her!" teased Poe.

"Should have seen that coming." smirked Rikuo, elbowing Link in the arm, who was blushing bright red.

"It's alright Link. She sounds like a nice lady. I think you would make a cute couple." added Yuki. This only made Link's face turn an even darker scarlet (it that's possible ).

"Chill out would ya. So you like the princess. Case you forgot, we all like people from time to time." Link looked up at Rikuo, and then grinned to himself.

"Well then, who do you like? Hmm?" questioned Link. Rikuo gave him a dirty look and replied, "Bah! I don't have time for women."

"Is that so?" ask Link curiously. Rikuo looked away and grumbled to himself.

"Come on Rikuo! You have to like someone." continued Poe, wanting to get in on the fun. Rikuo looked him in the eye and replied, "what about you shortstop?"

Poe looked puzzled and turned a light pink.

"I don't like anyone!" Yuki gave him a sly look and asked "what about the girl at Lon Lon Ranch?"

Poe's pink face turned scarlet, but he didn't reply. After some interrogating and tickling, he finally said "alright, alright! I like the girl at the ranch!" the others smiled, then went back to eating. It was then that Poe once again broke the silence.

"What about you Yuki?"

Yuki nearly chocked on his spoon and turned very red, very fast.

"Um, uh, I, uh…I should go get some more firewood for the fire." stuttered Yuki, trying to hide the growing blush and avoid the question. But Rikuo was too fast. He grabbed Yuki's arm and sat him down.

"Come on Yuki."

"Who is it?" asked Link.

"It isn't important, really…" Yuki replied, his face still flushed. He wasn't getting away that easy. Rikuo grabbed Yuki, pulled him into his lap and started to tickle his sides.

"Wait! Stop…ah…Rikuo!" cried Yuki, trying desperately to escape from Rikuo's grip. Link couldn't help but notice Yuki's blush growing by the second.

"Who is it?" Rikuo asked, his breath tickling Yuki's ears. Yuki could feel his face grow even hotter as he tried his hardest to keep from telling the truth. He didn't want them to know, especially Rikuo.

While Link and Poe were laughing and enjoying the game, Rikuo was a bit more serious. He really wanted to know. Why he wanted to know… well he wasn't sure. But he had to know.

Finally Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

"I…ah…l…like…Ri…Ri…Rikuo!"

"…" the laughing stopped instantly. Rikuo froze. Yuki looked down, ashamed. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Poe, yet again, broke the silence.

"EWW! But Rikuo's a guy! EWW!" Poe started spazzing, and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Stop being such a homophobe." Link ordered, though he was just as taken aback as the boy. But he didn't want Yuki to feel any worse.

"…" Rikuo was very quiet as he lifted Yuki off his lap and back on the ground.

"But a guy! EWW!"

"Poe, cut it out!"

"Rikuo…?" Yuki looked up at the taller Link, his eyes on the verge of tears. Rikuo didn't turn to look at him. He simply replied "tough luck."

"I'm not gay."

Yes, I gave them all names. makes things easier for me. Case you didn't figure it out, Yuki is the Purple Link, Poe is the Red Link, Rikuo is the Blue Link and Link is the Green one. Oh, and poor Yuki…it will be alright little one… :gives him a pat on the head:


	3. Chapter three

Chapter two. Woot. : can't think of anything to say: so um yeah…I don't own those peeps and the story has gay guys. Yup, that's about it.

It was very late. The fire was now just coals, popping and crackling. The wind blew through the trees, causing them to sway at a steady pace and the leaves to rustle quietly. The moon was full and all the stars glittered like diamonds. There was a howl from somewhere far off where a wolf had had his first successful hunt. It was a beautiful night to sleep outside.

But Yuki couldn't sleep.

His heart felt like it would break in two. After he admitted his feeling for Rikuo and was shot down, he tried to put on a happy face. After Link finally got Poe to be quiet, he asked Yuki if he was alright. Yuki simply nodded, his eyes full of hurt. The four soon after went to sleep. As soon as Yuki was sure that the others were asleep, his façade broke. He cried silently well into the night.

Now his eyes had run dry, but inside he still wept. He had admitted his feelings, but was quickly rejected.

/ Tough luck. I'm not gay. / The line ran through his head over and over. He hated it. Rikuo wouldn't say something like that. Not to him. While Rikuo was harsh on the outside, he was still a nice guy. And while he would insult Link and Poe, he never insulted Yuki, never hurt him. He was special…or so he thought.

His eyes filled with tears again.

'Dammit' he thought to himself. He had hoped he was done crying. Sighing, he got up, deciding he needed to take a walk. He walked a little ways until he got to the spring that Poe had earlier shown him. He sat and stared at the water, his eyes filling with tears. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a bit. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He quickly turned to see Link.

"What are you doing up?" Yuki asked, wishing his voice hadn't sounded so weak.

"I should ask you the same." Link walked up and sat next to Yuki.

"Look, I…" Link stopped him short, putting a finger to his own lips. He smiled and said, "It's alright. There's nothing to explain."

Yuki looked at Link blankly, and then suddenly burst into tears. He leaned his head on Links shoulder. Link tentatively put an arm around his friend, and let him cry.

"Come on you guys! Pick up the pace wills ya!" called Poe. He was about

30 ft ahead of the other three. They ignored him though, like they always did.

It was around noon, the sun high in the sky. They were walking through the country side and had been doing so for two days. They were hoping to get to their destination that evening. Not that the country side was bad. It was rather nice with rolling green hills and the occasional apple tree (which Poe would quickly climb, forcing Yuki to climb up to get him down).

Things that morning were like most mornings. It had been two weeks since that particular incident. At first things were a bit testy. Rikuo didn't say much to Yuki the day after, causing Yuki to worry and to be even more upset. But soon after Rikuo was back to his old self, joking with Yuki and what not. The two hadn't mentioned that night since, and Yuki wished to keep it that way. That night was probably the worst night of his life.

Yuki wasn't the only one shaken from that night. Rikuo was still reeling from it. Yuki liked him, as in REALLY liked him. Rikuo never would have thought that the innocent little Yuki would hide anything from him, especially something like that. The really scary thing was that he wasn't really all that disgusted. But he should be. They were both guy! But still… the whole thing made Rikuo's head hurt, so he decided not to think about it anymore. It was over, right?

"So Link, how much farther is this forest again?" asked Rikuo.

"Look Rikuo, I told you. We are going to the village first, then the forest."

"But why? That's just a waste of time. All that ever happens is they tell us some useless facts while the women hit on us like there's no tomorrow." This was true. The three older Links were constantly bombarded by flirting and such. Even Poe had his admirers.

"YUCK! Girls!" yelled Poe who had run back to see what the others were talking about.

"Come on you two. It isn't that bad." Yuki interjected as he grabbed Poe by the back of his tonic before the boy could run off again.

"Says you. You don't mind because you like guys!" accused Poe. Rikuo immediately hit Poe over the head.

"Shut up you dick wad! That doesn't even make since!"

"Oww…"

"Rikuo, that was a bit harsh…"

"He deserved that." said Link. Poe gave him a dirty look.

"Back to the point, we need to go to the village to drop off our stuff and maybe get some new info." continued Link, changing the subject.

"But…" Rikuo tried to fight his point when Yuki grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, say "on come now Rikuo. You know Link has a point. You just can't wait to fight."

"…" Rikuo stared, trying to find something in him that could fight it. But he just couldn't win. Not with those beautiful lavender eyes staring straight through him…

Suddenly stopping that train of thought, he let out a sigh and agreed to go to the village first.

"Good." Chirped Yuki, but suddenly realizing that Poe had run off again, he ran off to make sure Poe didn't climb anymore trees (Yuki was sick of climbing trees).

As he ran off, Rikuo couldn't help but notice his look-alikes slender build. No matter how often he looked, it always entranced him. The slim shoulders and hips, the long legs and finely toned ass…

"Pervert. Stop checking him out. You already dumped him, remember?" Rikuo snapped out of his daze, turning to see Poe standing right next to him.

"WHA! How… what… when… Dammit I wasn't checking him out!" Rikuo's tough exterior started breaking, a light pink touching his checks.

"Sure faggot." Poe replied, running off to catch Yuki before Rikuo beat the crap out of him. Rikuo sighed to himself. The boy had a point. He had shot Yuki down. He didn't like guys. But… lately Rikuo couldn't help but notice him. He was so cute sometimes… No! It wouldn't be right to shoot Yuki down, only to turn around and hit on him.

"Hey Rikuo." Rikuo looked up…well down…at Link. "Yeah?"

"He has a point."

"…shut up."

Yuki and Rikuo will get together, I promise! But other stuff has to happen first. Stupid plot lines…why can't I just write one shots. Oh yeah, now I remember, it's because I can't ever keep a story short! Oh well. Please review. It makes me write faster.


	4. Chapter four

Ok, here's chapter three. Hope ya like.

Like I said, don't own them. The suits do. Stupid suits… : flicks them off: also, this is YAOI. That means man sex. Why do I say that? Because there is man sex in this chapter. well partial man sex…; any who, please comment. It makes me feel better.

"I told you we should have avoided the village."

"Just drop it." replied Link, breathing very hard.

"Jeez! We've met some sick girls but…but…YUCK!" cried Poe, shuttering, also out of breath.

"To be honest, you were the lucky one." said Yuki disdainfully. Poe gave him a funny look.

"What could be worse then having a girl grab your ass?" Poe asked. Yuki shook his head.

"Try having twenty of them grabbing your ass, amongst other things…" Rikuo was a bit surprised at Yuki, but couldn't blame him. They had just run like hell to get away from a pack of horny girls. Poe just looked more confused, but decided he didn't want to know what Yuki meant by "other things".

The four walked in silence. They were walking down a path much like the one they had been on, but there were more trees and fewer farms. They were obviously getting closer to the woods.

They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"AHHHHHHH!" the four looked towards the scream. It sounded like a woman. Though they had had their fill of women, they ran towards the noise to help anyway (it was their job).

They ran to a clearing where a young woman no older then 16, was being attacked by four men who looked like Link, except their outfits were midnight black and their hair was a very dark silver.

"Dark Link! Leave her alone!" shouted Link as he pulled out his sword. Poe reached into his bag and pulled out his favorite weapon, the fire rod. Rikuo followed by taking out a bomb while Yuki pulled out his Roc feather. The four Dark Links smirked, pulling out their swords, ready to fight.

The girl looked up to see the four heroes, confused. Not only did they look identical, but they looked like her captors as well. 'This is too weird' she thought to herself as she stood and tried to run from the mess.

She bolted, trying desperately to get away, only to have her arm gripped tightly and her body pulled back. She gave out a cry, turning to see that the four new men were charging.

They split up, each fighting a different Dark Link. Poe was busy trying to set flame to his target, while Rikuo was busy tossing bombs. Yuki went at his opponent, leaping gracefully over him, then quickly unsheathing his sword and slicing right through. The dark figure grimaced, then was quickly engulfed in a swirling mist, his form disappearing.

Link had gone for the Dark Link with the girl. He sliced at the Links' arm, making it let go of the girl. Immediately, Yuki ran over, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her to a safer location. The girl was in over her head, so she just let the man take her without a word of argument.

Link and Dark Link slashed swords, both grand swordsmen. Their weapons gleamed in the sun, flashing with every turn and clash. The sound of swords clanging, bombs bursting and raging fire filled the air.

After a couple minutes, Rikuo was finally able to blow his opponent up, who disappeared in the same fashion as Yuki's opponent had. Soon after, Poe was laughing loudly as his opponent was set on fire, soon after disappearing.

All that was left was Link's opponent. He stepped back, smirking. The four watched, knowing what he was doing and that they couldn't stop it.

Dark Link raised his hand, snapping his fingers. He then started to change. He first took Link's form, green tonic and all, then Poe's, Rikuo's and Yuki's. He changed rapidly, one form after another, until the pace started to slow. Finally, he ended with Link's form. Then, without missing a beat, he snapped his fingers again.

A couple dozen armored soldiers appeared, followers of Dark Link. They all had swords, ready to fight.

Dark Link smirked again, and then dashed off into the woods.

"You two stay here and finish off the knights." called Link as he ran after Dark Link.

"Wait! Link!" called Poe, but he knew he wasn't much help there. When Dark Link took Link's form, no one but Link could hurt him.

"Come on kid. Link can take care of himself."

"Alright. Let's kick some ASS!"

"…damn it…where the…hell did…he go?" Link complained, out of breath. He had run after Dark Link nonstop for about 10 minutes, but now his dark side was nowhere to be seen.

Link looked around cursing, but after a couple minutes was ready to give up when he heard a chuckle. He looked around franticly, unable to find the source of the noise.

"Up here pet." Link looked up to see Dark Link sitting on a tree branch about 20 ft up. He had reverted back to his usual form and sat, one leg crossed over the other. Link gave him a dirty look, only to get a chuckle as the dark figure leaped down gracefully.

"I'm not your goddamn pet, so don't call me that." Dark Link simply shrugged, replying "oh stop being such a stickler. It doesn't suit you pet. Tired?"

"And whose fault is that? If I'd known that you would come to me, I wouldn't have had to run so damn fast." spat Link, again only getting a shrug in response.

"No need to get so testy. It wouldn't have been any fun if I'd given myself up now would it? Hmm?"

"Why you…"

"Besides..." interrupted Dark Link, his playful smirk changing to a more seductive one. He took a couple steps towards Link, quickly closing the distance between them. Link stood his ground, part stubbornness, part curiosity. What did Dark Link think he was doing?

Dark Link lifted his hand and gently caressed Link's cheek. Link felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at Dark Link wide-eyed. Dark Link simply moved a step closer, their bodies mere inches from contact. He moved his head, his mouth right next to Link's ear.

"…I like it when you breathe heavy. It's sexy." Dark Link whispered, the warm breath in his ear sending jolts through Link's body. While Link hated Dark Link, he had to admit he had a sexy voice. Damn sexy in fact. But he couldn't show the fact that this was unbelievable arousing. That would be weakness. Besides, he couldn't do something like this with Dark Link. Dark Link was the enemy. The enemy damn it!

"G-get out! Or else I'll…" threatened Link, hoping that Dark Link hadn't heard the stutter. The dark figure chuckled softly against Link's ear, sending more jolts down his spine.

"I'm not in anything…yet." Link eyes became wide, Dark Link's intentions finally dawning on him. He shoved the figure away suddenly, surprising Dark Link. Link drew his sword, backing up a couple feet and taking his battle stance. Dark Link looked at him oddly.

"What is it pet? Afraid to get a little hot and heavy?" Dark Link asked, laughing. Link tried to glare, but he had a hard time trying to calm himself down enough to do so. Finally, he shook his head before yelling angrily "I'M NOT YOUR GODAMN PET!"

Dark Link lifted a brow, smirking. Shaking his own head, he walked forward casually, simply pushing Link's sword away with ease. Link backed away, trying to pull himself together. His back hit a tree trunk and before he could move around it, Dark Link placed his hands on either side of Link's body, cornering him against the tree. Link looked about wildly, trying to find a way out, his heart beating furiously.

"Oh you'll be my pet, just you wait and see." Link could feel his breath hitch as he tried to say something, anything. But before he could say a word, he felt Dark Link's lips slam into his own. Link stood there, his eyes wide with shock. Dark Link teased Link's lips for a moment before pulling back and looking straight into his deep sapphire eyes. Link simply stared back into lustrous black eyes. Was it possible for such dark eyes to be so bright?

"Dark Link…" Link whimpered pleadingly. He didn't want to do this. Not here, not now. It was too much too fast. Dark Link just smirked at him.

"Come now, don't deny it. You know you want this, want me…" Dark Link whispered in his ear before taking Link's earlobe into his mouth, teasing it. The young man gasped, trying hard not to enjoy it. But the dark figure kept at it, sucking and licking, nipping here and there to make Link cry out.

"Dark…Link…stop…"

"Uh uh uh. Not yet my pet." Dark Link replied, his mouth wandering from Link's lobe, up to the tip of his pointy ears and back down, finally sliding his tongue into young man's ear. A moan escaped Link lips as jolts of pleasure raced through him.

"Uhnn…Dark Link…stop. I…we…can't…"

"Please, don't be coy. There's no point in denying the truth. You should know best of all. For every light there's a dark. I'm that dark. Light can't exist without dark, dark can't exist without light."

"But what…does that…have to…do with…this?"

"Well pet, dark is attracted to light, like I'm attracted to you. But on the other hand, light is ultimately attracted to dark. You Link, are attracted to me, no?" Link could feel his throat tighten. Why? Why did Dark Link affect him so? What if Dark Link was right? Was he attracted to him?

Question after question passed through his mind as Dark Link continued to slide deeper into his ear, savoring the moans in reply.

Dark Link slid his hand up Link's chest and started to untie the opening near Link's neck, exposing his neck and collarbone. Dark Link then commenced to kiss down Link's neck, and was soon sucking on the soft spot where the young man's neck met his shoulder. Link moaned loudly, reason leaving him. Deep down he knew he couldn't get away. While he didn't want to, he knew he was enjoying this far too much. Lust was getting the better on him. But was he to do? He couldn't stop it. He had tried but no matter what he tried, he still felt pleasure race through his veins.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Dark Link's hand grazed down his chest, coming closer and closer to the young man's arousal. Wait, arousal? Damn it! He was getting horny! Dark Link merely smirked, his hand sliding down his look-alikes thigh, then slipping up under the emerald tonic.

Link bit his lips, trying to keep from crying out as Dark Link hand ran up the inside of his thigh, growing closer and closer. The young man could feel himself become a bit dizzy; the pleasure overcoming him as the hand casually caressed the hard erection. He threw his head back, his shoulders heaving as he cried out softly. The dark figure grinned. "So, do you want me to stop now? Hmm pet?"

"No…oh gods no…" Link whimpered, another cry escaping as the figure pulled at the waist of the leggings, exposing the young man's hard member. The dark look-alike chuckled, slowly lowering to his knees. Link looked down at him puzzled. "Wha-what are you…doing?"

"I'm going to make you scream pet, that's what." Before Link could say anything in protest, he suddenly threw his head back as his manhood was surrounded by warmth. He clutched the tree trunk as Dark Link softly licked around the head, forcing cries of pleasure from the young man. The figure smiled before continuing, slowly taking more of Link into his mouth. His look-alike moaned out his name, subconsciously bucking his hips forward, trying to become completely engulfed. Dark Link complied, taking Link whole before slowly pulling back and then taking Link again. Link let out another cry, moving his hips forward, trying to quicken the pace. Dark Link grabbed his hips gently, forcing Link to let him control the rhythm.

At first it went agonizingly slow, enlisting whimpers from the hero. Soon though, Dark Link quickened the pace, sucking Link in and out, the sounds of pleasure dancing in his ears. He felt his own erection grow as he let a soft groan escape his own mouth, the vibration causing Link to cry out his dark side's name.

"Oh god…" Link cried, his hands now entangled in Dark Link's shimmering silver hair, the black cap forgotten and lying on the forest floor. The man took all of Link into his mouth, sucking softly before grazing his teeth against the young man, causing Link to cry out loudly before finally coming into the figure's mouth.

"Mmm…delicious…" Dark Link purred, licking his lips of the remaining cum. Link simply nodded, his body suddenly feeling heavy. He felt like his legs were going to give out from under him. Dark Link stood, taking Link's chin in his hand to look him in the eye. Link eyes fluttered open, looking back into his dark eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" Dark Link asked. Link chuckled. "Yeah. Girls tell me that…all the time…"

Dark Link cocked an eyebrow at him. "Still tired pet?"

The young man nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Dark Link merely chuckled. "Tough luck pet, because I'm afraid you're in for much more…"

Link looked up at him wide-eyed. He couldn't mean…could he? "You can't… be serious."

"Oh, but I am pet. You've had your release, so now it's my turn. I'm going to make you mine and mine alone." Link shook his head, trying to push him away.

"No! I-I can't. Please don't do this. Don't!" Link cried as Dark Link pulled him into a bruising kiss. Link tried to push back, finding enough energy in his exhausted body to put up some fight, slamming his fist against Dark Link's chest. The dark figure snickered, continuing to kiss Link, flicking at the young man's lips with his tongue. Link still persisted to try to get away. He didn't want to do this. Not yet. His emotions were all over the place. He hated Dark Link, yet after what had happened there was a part of him that wondered if it was really hate he felt for the look-alike. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. But he did know that he didn't want to lose his virginity to Dark Link right now. Wait, scratch that. He didn't want to lose his virginity to Dark Link period. Right?

He continued to fight back, but he didn't seem to be doing much. If anything, he was only tiring himself out. Finally, he gave up. His body was too tired to fight back. His body relaxed as he closed his eyes, giving himself up.

Dark Link, realizing Link's retreat, again tried to probe his way in. This time, Link surrendered, hesitantly opening his mouth to the man. Link could feel him smile as he entered the young man's mouth. Link's eyes blinked open for a moment, the sensation sending all too familiar jolts down his spine. His look-alike explored his mouth, then gently probing Link's own tongue, coaxing him to join. Well, what choice did he have?

Link hesitantly kissed Dark Link back, his tongue tangling with the dark figures. He could feel the sensations of arousal spark again, egging him on. The kiss soon became more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance. Dark Link ultimately won, again taking Link's whole mouth. The young man moaned softly into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Dark Link's neck, their bodies flush against each other.

'Oh gods…you better do something soon or else I think I'm going to do something I'm going to regret.' thought Link to himself. He loved this but… he just didn't understand. None of this made sense. He couldn't figure out what was lust and what was love…oh god did he say love? This was too much. He needed to think about this. But if things went Dark Link's way…

"Link! Link where are you?" the two look-alikes froze, hearing Yuki's voice. Dark Link pulled away from Link, grimacing. He didn't like to have his fun interrupted. Sighing, he stepped away from Link. The young man really was a prize. He was so beautiful and innocent. Dark Link looked over Link, the young man gasping for breath, his face flushed. Damn was he beautiful.

"Too bad. Guess we'll have to finish this another day pet. But trust me; I will have you, understood?" Link just stared back, unable to think of a response. Dark Link just chuckled.

With that, he disappeared in a swirling black mist which soon after dispersed.

Link stood there before slowly sinking to his knee's, his whole body shaking.

…: hugs poor little Link: ok, this didn't turn out like I had original planed (does anything?). Originally Link was only supposed to have his ear molested and a quick hand job that was supposed to be incomplete, but Dark Link wanted to kiss him and give him a full blow job so, go figure. : shrug: any who, hope ya like and please comment. It makes me feel better. Oh, and sorry about it being so dang long. But the first part was too short to be its own chapter.


	5. Chapter five

I'm back with chapter 5! Can you believe it? (Why did I write such a long plotline…wait, is there a plot?)

Ok, so I'm sure you're all aware, but the story has yaoi. If you don't believe me, read the last chapter. Also, I don't own them. If I did, Link would be Dark Link's bitch for now and an eternity. So yeah. Oh and the other Link's would have their own names and love lives. And now, on with the story.

"Link!" Yuki called. He had been searching for over 15 minutes, becoming more and more worried by the minute.

When Rikuo and Poe had finished off the last of the knights, Yuki came out of his hiding place where he had hidden the girl away. After explaining to the girl about themselves, she told them she knew the woods well and that she could try to help them find Link as thanks for saving her. She went with Poe so that he wouldn't get lost and Rikuo went his own way, leaving Yuki to look by himself.

He searched to forest, surveying every inch for something that could lead to Link's whereabouts. He was starting to feel helpless when he heard a cry. It sounded like Link, so Yuki sprinted towards the direction of the noise, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Link! Link where are you?" As he looked about, he saw a dark mist rising from what looked like a clearing. Yuki ran full speed, fretting that Link could be seriously injured, if not worse.

When he came to the clearing, he saw Link sitting at the base of a tree, he head bent over and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Link! My gods are you alright?" Link looked up, his eyes on the verge of tears. He had a look that resembled that of a frightened child, his whole body shaking. He wiped his eyes, trying to hide the moisture.

"Link? Are you alright…?"

"I'm fine!" Yuki just stared at Link. He didn't look like he was in any serious physical pain but… something was definitely wrong.

"Link look at me." Yuki asked. Link turned his head more, unwilling to look his comrade in the eye.

"Link, look at me. Please, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Yuki pleaded, reaching out and taking a hold of Link's shoulder. He immediately pulled back, trying to get away from his look-alike.

"Get away! I'm fine, I just need a minute." Yuki wasn't giving up that easily. He went to grab Link again, only to have the hero pull back again, knocking both of them off balance. They fell to the ground, both sprawled out. Yuki got to his knees apologizing as Link quickly sat up, trying to pull his knees to his chest before Yuki saw his second erection of the day. But it was too late. Yuki sat in disbelief. Had Link gotten hard over him? No, of course not. But then who? The dark mist meant that Dark Link was here recently so…

Finally, the truth dawned on him. Dark Link must have done something.

"Link…"

"It-it's not what it looks like…I mean…I-I couldn't help it. He-he cornered me and…and I…" Yuki just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, saying "It's alright. There's nothing to explain."

Link sat gawking, but soon found his eyes watering again. Yuki moved forward and wrapped his arms around Link, trying to clam him as best he could.

The two stayed like this for about five minutes when they heard some familiar voices.

"Ugh! We've been looking for forever. Can't we take a break?"

"Stop your whining. We need to find Yuki and Link."

"But…"

"No but's."

"Oh gods no. I can't let them see me like this…" Link whimpered, panicked. Yuki grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Calm down, it will be fine. Do you need to, you know… finish the job before they get here." The last part had Yuki blushing a bit, but he meant it. Link thought a moment, but decided he would prefer to walk it off. He was worried that if he tried to do it himself, he might start thinking about Dark Link again…

"Nah, that's ok. Just tell them that I pulled a muscle and can't walk well." Yuki nodded stood up.

"Rikuo! Poe! Over here!" a couple minutes later, Rikuo, Poe and the girl appeared.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok sir?" The girl asked, looking flustered. Considering all the crap she had gone through in the past hour or so, no one could blame her. Yuki held her back.

"He's fine. Just tired, that's all. Is there somewhere nearby we could stay? An inn perhaps?" Poe and Rikuo were worried about their friend, but decided that if they needed to know, Yuki would let them know.

"I'm afraid there's not an inn for a couple miles, but I'm sure my mistress would be honored to have you stay with her."

"Well, I'd hate to intrude…"

"Sounds good to me." interrupted Rikuo. He didn't know what had happened, but it was obvious that Link needed some rest.

"Well then let's go!" yelled Poe, not wishing to be ignored. Yuki went over to Link, helping him to his feet. Rikuo offered to help, but Link shook his head. Rikuo took that hint and started walking ahead with the girl.

"Are you really ok?" asked Poe, looking worriedly at Link.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Now stop looking at me like that."

"Ok." Poe flashed Link a toothy grin and gave him a big hug. Link smiled at the boy and gave him a pat on the head.

"Alright, alright. Stop being so cute. It doesn't fit you." Link said teasingly. Poe let go and smiled again.

"Ok. I'm going to catch up with Rikuo ok?"

"Your just going so you can bother him, aren't you?" Yuki asked accusingly. Poe looked up at him innocently.

"Yuki! How could you thing so poorly of me? I do it not only for my entertainment, but the entertainment of the world!" with that, Poe ran off after Rikuo, stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Link? You may want to do something about that erection." Link and Yuki looked at him dumbfounded. Poe just grinned and ran off again.

"If I could run, that punk would be dead meat."

………………………………………………

"Here you go. I hope its alright." offered the girl as she handed Yuki a cup of tea. Poe had already chugged his glass of milk as Rikuo sipped his mug of light beer. Link had already gone to the guest's room to get some rest.

Yuki took a sip, and nodded saying "Wow. This is very good. Thank you miss…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Rosa Maria. You may call me Rosa."

"Rosa? That's a foreign name isn't it?"

"Yes. I came to Hyrule to get money for my brothers and sisters. We don't have a whole lot of money and my parents died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can't you stay with some family?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I have 5 brothers and 3 sisters, so my relatives couldn't take us all. Luckily, Miss Kakiri was kind enough to take us in."

"Wait, does that mean there are other kids here?" asked Poe. The thought of finding some playmates made him extremely happy. Rosa nodded, replying "Yes, but they're probably in the fields watching the sheep. They should be home soon."

"YES!" cried Poe, jumping up and down with excitement. Rikuo shook his head.

"Great, more kids…" he said sarcastically. Poe shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not a kid."

"Hey, you're the one who admitted to it. You said 'other kids' which means you counted yourself as one."

"I…damn it!"

"Stupid kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Poe pulled out his sword, ready to attack. Rikuo smirked, pushing his chair back and pulling his sword as well.

"Now wait a minute you two! We're guest. We need to be…" Poe cut Yuki off by yelling "No way Yuki! That's the last time he calls me a kid." Poe was about to leap at Rikuo when a woman's voice was heard from the door.

"What on earth is going on here?" The three turned to see a young woman about 17 to 18 years old. She was fairly tall and wore a fairly plain yellow dress. Her golden brown hair was tied up loosely, strands sticking out here and there. Even Yuki had to admit, she was very pretty.

"M-miss Kakiri! I'm sorry. I was attacked and these men helped me. They needed somewhere to stay and I brought them here and-and I'm sorry is I was wrong to." Rosa was completely flustered, here face turning scarlet.

"Calm down Rosa. First off, I've told you before that you can call me Riku. Second, I don't mind guests. I just ask they don't brawls in the kitchen." She replied, giving the girl a smile before giving the two fighters a dirty look.

"I'm so sorry miss! We apologize for being a bother." Yuki quickly apologized, while also getting a hold of Poe's ear before the boy could run off.

"It's alright. So you saved Rosa? Then I'm in your debt. You can stay as long as those two don't break anything."

"Thank you miss." said Yuki, grinning sheepishly.

"May I ask your names?" inquired Riku as she grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. The other followed, except Poe who went outside to get some air.

"My name's Yuki. This is Rikuo and the small one is Poe."

"So there are three of you?"

"Actually, four if you include the lug sleeping in the back. He's name is Link." said Rikuo. Riku gave him a funny look.

"Link? I think I've heard of him, but not of you three."

"Oh, well you see we're…kind of…well…oh how do I explain this?" Yuki asked himself, flustered. Rikuo smirked and decided to give the cutie a break. Wait, did he say cutie? Damn it.

"Look, have you ever heard of the four sword?"

"No, I don't think I have." Riku admitted.

"I have Miss Kakiri… I mean Riku." Rosa amended when Riku gave her a dirty look.

"Um, anyway," she continued. "The legend goes that many years ago a hero used the four sword to become four warriors. And with that power finally sealed off Vaati."

"Yeah, well under some interesting situations, Link pulled the four sword put, so now instead of one Link, there are four. Or eight if you include that bastard Dark Link." Rikuo clarified. Riku stared at him blankly.

"Excuse me…come again?" Rikuo sighed and scratched his head. He was about to explain it again when Poe came bounding into the room.

"Hey Rosa! The kids got back! Can we play in the yard? Please!"

"Well you best ask miss…" Riku coughed loudly. "I-I mean Riku." Rosa corrected herself, her facing starting to glow.

"Can I?" Poe asked, giving Riku the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. Riku just grinned.

"Of course, if you promise not to break anything."

"Ok!" Poe chirped as he sprinted out the door.

…………………………………………

"More tea Yuki?"

"No, thank you."

Yuki and Rosa were outside, watching Poe and the other kids play. Rikuo was inside with Riku, trying to explain the whole situation to her. The two stood in silence, simply enjoying the beautiful day. The yard was a large green field with a flower bed next to the house. The green hills seemed to go on for forever.

"Damn it…look. Link pulls sword, sword creates four Links. Is that so hard to figure out!"

"But where do the other three Links come from!"

"I don't know!"

Yuki sighed. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why he loved Rikuo so. He was loud, violent and overall had a cold exterior. But at the same time, Yuki knew exactly why.

He loved Rikuo because he was what he was. He may not show it, but he was a nice guy at heart. You just had to be on his good side to see it.

Yuki looked over to see Rosa sigh as well; the same lovesick look in her eyes as he was sure was in his. But before he could ask about it, Riku burst out the door, said door just barely missing Yuki.

"Ugh! Men are so stupid."

"If you wish, I could try explaining it to you later mi- I mean Riku." Rosa blushed a bit. Riku just smiled as she put an arm around Rosa's shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze.

"That's why I love you Rosa." With that, Riku let go and sprinted off, leaving Rosa glowing a deep scarlet. Yuki decided to check on Rikuo so as to give Rosa a chance to take a breather, and to make sure Rikuo didn't break anything.

As Yuki entered he saw Rikuo sitting at the table, gulping the last of his beer. He slammed the mug down, swearing under his breath.

"Rikuo, calm down will you. You can't expect her to understand something in a couple hours that took us a couple days to understand." Rikuo looked up, sighed, then looked at his empty mug. Yuki walked up and sat on the edge of the table.

"Come now, you know I'm right." Rikuo grunted in response. Yuki sighed and leaned down so his face was only a couple inches from Rikuo's.

"Admit it." Rikuo looked Yuki over. He wanted to take Yuki so bad. He wanted to stand up and do Yuki right there on the table. Oh gods did he…wait! No damn it! He wasn't gay, he wasn't gay, he wasn't GAY!

Rikuo shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

"Alright, alright. You win." Yuki grinned and sat up.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a bit. Want to come along?" 'Damn it. Why did I do that? Me and Yuki alone in the wilderness…I'm not gay, I'm not gay…' As tempted as Yuki was, he shook his head.

"No thank you. I should keep an eye on Poe." Rikuo shrugged. He looked Yuki over again and then leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Yuki, his face close to his look-alike's.

"If you're keeping an eye on Poe, maybe I should keep an eye on you…" Yuki looked up at Rikuo, his face growing warm. He tried to swallow, but found his throat had tightened. Rikuo just chuckled, then stood up and headed out the door. 'Ok, so maybe I'm a little gay…'

Yuki watched, his mind swirling with only one thought stood out.

'God I love him.'

………………………………………………

Hehe…"ok so maybe I'm a little gay…" hah! A little gay! Just you wait Rikuo…BWAHAHA! (Sorry, I had too much sugar and too little sleep…) any who hope you liked. Kind of boring after the last chapter but, in all honesty there won't be any juicy action for another chapter or two. But there will be! Heck, I'm thinking there might be two…;; So comment! Comment darn it and I might get you those lemons sooner! BWAHAHA! (Sugar…:twitch:twitch: )


	6. Chapter six

Hey, it's chapter six…Wahoo… xX sorry, but my life is kind of screwy right now. Course, me being the upbeat chick I am, I was hyper earlier…maybe it's the fact that it's late at night and I was baking cookies. :shrug: anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" shouted one of Rosa's little brothers as he watched Poe showing off his fire rod.

"Poe! Be careful with that!" called Yuki as he walked out into the yard. His face was still a tad pink, but he didn't think it was that noticeable. Poe looked up thoughtfully, but then stuck his tongue out. The kids started giggling and continued to play with the new toy.

"Poe I'm serious! Don't make me come over there." Poe pouted a bit, but finally put the rod away.

"Thank you Mr. Yuki. I was worried he would burn the farm down." said Rosa, smiling at Yuki. He grinned back and stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

The two stood in silence, until Rosa asked, "Yuki sir, can I ask you something?" Yuki looked at her curiously, but nodded. Rosa took a deep breath and looked Yuki in the eye.

"Yuki, do you like Rikuo?" Yuki stared, a baffled look on his face. She blushed, but didn't look away. Yuki felt his own face grow warm again as he turned away.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to like being around him and I've seen you looking at him." Yuki's face grew even warmer, but Rosa continued. "Plus, I couldn't help but notice that when you came out of the kitchen, your face was a bit pink. Am I right?" Yuki was a bit hesitant to say the least, but decided to come out already.

"Yes, I like Rikuo very much." Yuki's face was bright red now, but Rosa just smiled at him.

"No need to be shy. I think you two would be cute together."

"Yeah well…the thing is, Rikuo isn't like me. He's not well…you know…" Rosa nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I admitted that I liked him and he shot me down. I know he'll never return my feelings but, I still love him."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he hadn't said anything at all. She was the first person that he ever told that he truly "loved" Rikuo. He was afraid she would be disgusted, but she just looked at him empathetically.

"I know what you mean. It's hard, loving a person you can never have. It's even worse to have them turn you down. But you're lucky."

"Lucky!" Yuki asked. Rosa nodded.

"Yes you are. Rikuo still cares for you doesn't he? Even if it is as just a friend, it's better then nothing. I had a friend once, who I loved very dearly. But when I told her how I felt, she wasn't nearly as kind as Rikuo. She was disgusted with me, yelled at me. Knowing that I loved her made her hate me. It hurt so bad, having a person you care for to hate you for it. I suppose it's because of my experience that I can never tell anyone my feelings." Rosa replied sadly, her voice catching here and there.

"Rosa, do you love Riku?" Rosa blushed and nodded. "I do, but I don't want her to know. I don't want her to hate me. I don't want that, not again!"

Rosa's eyes watered as she gripped the fabric of her dress. Yuki moved forward hesitantly, putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Rosa, you shouldn't do this to yourself. You should let her know. I'm sure she wouldn't turn her back on you." Yuki suggested softly, only getting a sad look in return.

"No, you haven't seen what I've seen Yuki. Felt what I've felt. You're lucky. You've met such kind, understanding people. I truly envy you…" with that, her eyes leaked softly onto her cheeks. She rested her head on Yuki's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

'Rosa…' he thought to himself. Look at him. Here he was mourning his little hopeless crush, when here was a girl who had been hated and ridiculed for hers. He had never thought of his predicament as lucky, but she had a point. His friends still loved him, even if it was just as a friend.

He was loved for who he was, not what he was.

"Uhnn…Gods I feel like shit." groaned Link as he sat up, looking about the room. It was dimly lit by a single window above the bed he was laying in. There was a small wooden dresser and a door on the opposite wall, but otherwise the room was fairly bare. Link just sat blinking, trying to remember where the hell he was and why he was so damn tired.

He heard voices on the other side of the door opposite him. Two people were yelling at each other. One voice was Rikuo's, but the other voice didn't ring any bells. Course, Link was a bit brain dead, so it was hard to tell. But, since nothing was coming to him, he decided to see what was going on and where they were. That might help.

Link stood up slowly and walked to the door. As he drew closer, the voices got louder. Maybe he should reconsider going out there. 'Nah' he thought to himself as he turned the doorknob.

On the other side was what looked like a kitchen. In the middle was a big table where people were obviously eating. Well, in theory anyway. Poe and a couple other kids about his age were seated at the table, playing with the food more than eating it. Rikuo and a woman Link didn't recognize were standing in the middle of the room, Rikuo being held back by Yuki and the other woman being held back by the girl that was attacked by Dark Link. Wait a minute…didn't Dark Link do something…ah shit. That's right. He had almost been raped by the bastard. Shit.

Before he could think further about this though, the room grew quiet, until Rikuo smirked at him, saying "Well, look who decided to join the world of the living." Link just shrugged the comment off.

"Where the hell are we?"

"This would be my place. Rosa said your group saved her and that you needed somewhere to stay. By the way, I'm Riku Kakiri, but you can call me Riku."

"So this is your home? Seems nice enough. You have any coffee?" Link asked coldly. She nodded and went to the cupboard to make him a cup, while everyone else sat at the table again.

"Link, you could act more gracious." stated Yuki. Link shrugged again.

"Leave him be. You know he's not a morning person." Rikuo reminded Yuki. He sighed, but admitted that it was true. There were people who aren't morning people, and then there's people for whom morning is a living hell. Link was the latter.

Riku came back to the table and handed Link a steaming cup of coffee. Link sat there, thinking and sipping his coffee while the others went back to whatever they were doing. Eventually, Riku and Rikuo started yelling at one another while Rosa and Yuki tried to calm them down, to no avail. Poe and his playmates grew restless and started throwing food at each other, causing Rosa and Yuki to become even more flustered. But Link just sat there thing and sipping at his coffee.

"Damn it woman, what's your problem!" "My Problem!"

"Ehem…"

"Yes, your problem!"

"Excuse me."

"What's that supposed to mean!" "It means…OW! Stop throwing that damn food around!" "HAHAHAHAHA!" "Why you…"

"Would you all shut UP!" yelled Link, finally silencing the group. After a moment, Link continued. "Rikuo, Yuki, Poe. I thing we need to get going as soon as possible. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Go? Go where of great leader?" asked Rikuo sarcastically. Link sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we best go back to Tsukiko Village."

"Tsukiko Village!" the three cried out. Link nodded sullenly.

"Well, with the attack and all, it's obvious that something is going on here. We need more information and Tsukiko Village is out only choice."

"Nuh uh! No way! I don't want to go there!" cried Poe, rising to his feet.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with the kid on this one." agreed Rikuo. Link looked to Yuki, hoping to get some support.

"Well…though I hate to go back, I think Link's right." admitted Yuki. The four continued to fight amongst themselves while Riku and Rosa watched.

"Excuse me boys, but what is so bad about Tsukiko Village?" asked Riku, trying to stop the bickering.

"Bad! Well there are the girls! DUH!" replied Poe with a disgusted look on his face.

"The girls?" Rosa asked.

"Well yes, you see the girls are, how should I put this…"

"They're a bunch of horny psycho's, that's what!" said Rikuo, finishing Yuki's sentence. Rosa looked taken aback, but Riku just nodded.

"I see. It makes sense now. It's no surprise you had trouble. Tsukiko is known for its fan girls. I can help if you want."

"Really!" asked the four in unison.

"Of course. We just need to make some adjustments so you don't fit the rules."

"Rules?" inquired Yuki.

"Yes, rules. You see, most of the women in Tsukiko Village are part of a little group in which certain rules are set to decide who can and who can't be chased after. They're called 'CBS'."

"What's that stand for, Crazy Bitches Society?" muttered Rikuo. Riku ignored him.

"The rules vary from year to year, but tend to follow certain guidelines. First, children are out of the question. If people bug Poe, they are probably radicals who will be expelled and forever looked down upon."

"Really?" asked Poe.

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

"Any who, so Poe shouldn't be a problem. The second rule is you can't take a guy who is already taken. So Link, I'll send Rosa to be your fake girlfriend."

"What!" the two cried, Rosa's face turning red.

"Calm down Rosa. I needed you to go shopping anyway, so you wouldn't have to go too far out of your way. Just be lovey dovey every once in a while. You know, hold hands and such. It'll be fine, unless you really don't want to Rosa…" Rosa looked flustered, but shook her head, agreeing to go along with it.

Nodding, Riku continued. "Finally, the third rule is woman can not, under any circumstance, mess with the gay couples."

"Ex-excuse me?" stuttered Yuki, his face pink. Rikuo just blinked, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Well, you see many girls find man-on-man relationships sexy for the most part. Some don't, but they don't dare mess with them in fear that the other women will get their revenge.

"So Yuki, Rikuo, you two will be our gay couple."

Yup. They will be the gay couple. Sorry, but I'm tired, so I am going to bed now…:scurries away:


	7. Chapter seven

Hello again! I'm back and not as depressed as before. :skips through the flowers: thanks to anyone else who reviewed. :pats all your heads: Thanks to you peeps, I'm still writing this thing. love ya all and now here's the next chapter.

"I hate this."

"Join the club." replied Link. The four had left for Tsukiko Village with Rosa in tow. Rikuo was distraught over the whole "gay couple" thing. He wasn't gay damn it! ...ok so sometimes he had to wonder but…that wasn't the point! This whole thing put a kink in his "don't hit on Yuki" plan. So instead of trying to leave Yuki alone, he was now forced to be intimate with the cutie…damn it! There he went again! He wasn't gay, he wasn't gay, he wasn't gay…

Yuki was thinking about the very same subject as his crush. He was sort of torn on the plan. In one aspect, he was giddy with excitement. He got to be with Rikuo! As a couple! But at the same time, it wasn't like they were really a couple. Rikuo had made it clear when he first learned of Yuki's feelings that they weren't going to be returned. There wasn't a snowball in hell's chance that Yuki could have Rikuo. But at least he could pretend for a while…Agh! He was so pathetic. Rikuo turned him down. This wasn't real. End of story. His love for Rikuo was hopeless.

Link though, wasn't thinking about the couple, or even Tsukiko Village for that matter. Since they had set up their plan, he hadn't been able to think about anything other then Dark Link.

/ Oh gods. Why did I do it? I should have put my sword through his gut when I had the chance. But what did I do? I moaned his goddamn name while he gave me a blow job! Damn it! Why did it have to feel so good…NO! I didn't like it, I didn't! But still…he was pretty sexy…ah shit. What the hell am I saying? Damn it all…this is too much…/

Poe though, just hummed tunelessly, happy as a clam.

"Oh chill out you guys! Stop being so grumpy. Your no fun like this." whined the boy.

"Poe, maybe you should leave them be…" Yuki suggested. Poe gave him a look and grinned.

"Oh, I see. Rikuo's just pissy because he has to show everyone the fag he really is." Yuki stared blankly while Rikuo stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say…?"

"That you would have to come out of the closet." Rikuo just stood there, until finally turning on his heels, sword flashing.

"That's IT!" Poe jumped back just in time to avoid getting a gash in his stomach. He looked up to see a very angry, if not slightly embarrassed, Rikuo.

"You fucking brat…" Rikuo gritted through his teeth. How dare that brat say he was a fag! First off, he wasn't damn it! Second, he had told Yuki he wasn't. He didn't want Yuki to think he was lying and was simply looking for an excuse! Finally though, Rikuo was not in the mood to deal with the brat. Not today.

Poe backed away, realizing a little too late that he had gone too far. He was scared. Really scared. Rikuo readied himself for another attack.

"Wait! Rikuo calm down!" Yuki ran forward to get between the two. Rikuo grunted and stepped forward.

"Get out of my way Yuki." Yuki looked up, but didn't budge.

"Please Rikuo. He was only playing…"

"Yeah, well I'm sick of his fucking games!"

"Rikuo!" Yuki cried, his voice harsher then Rikuo had ever thought possible. Rikuo blinked at him, his eyes full of fear that contradicted the strong voice. But there was something else too. Could it be…? No, it can't be! But yet…

Rikuo looked away. "Fine. Whatever. Just get that brat out of my face." Rikuo grumbled, walking ahead of the group to take a breather. It was Yuki's turn to blink at the man as he went.

What had that been about? He had seen Rikuo get upset before, but never that angry. He usually wouldn't let something so silly get under his skin. Poe was only joking, right? But, why had Poe said that? Yuki was the gay one, not Rikuo. Unless…no that's ridiculous. Rikuo's straight, he said so himself. But yet again…oh this was far too confusing.

"What on earth was that about?" asked Rosa. Link looked at Yuki who was scolding Poe, and then turned back and whispered in Rosa's ear, "I think Rikuo's gay but isn't willing to except it."

"Oh, I see." replied Rosa, looking towards the fuming Rikuo, then looking back and nodding. "I think your right."

"Yeah, but they're both too stupid to figure it out. Yuki! Poe, come on! I want to get to the village before it gets dark." The two looked up and jogged over as the group continued down the road. They were fairly quiet as they returned to their thoughts. Rosa looked at Link oddly, who was thinking about Dark Link again. Why couldn't he get that bastard off his mind?

Rosa leaned towards Link, whispering softly, "I don't think Rikuo's the only one having trouble figuring out his feels…" Link blanched, gaping at the girl. She smiled sweetly and went to talk to Yuki so that Link could pull himself together.

/ Jeez. Riku wasn't kidding when she said that men were clueless. /

"OHMIGODS! LOOK!" "Aren't the SEXY!" "EEK!"

"Could they be any louder…" complained Link, his ears filled similar cries of fan girls. Rosa nodded sadly.

"Yes, actually they can." Link sighed. It had been like this since they entered the town. The streets were bustling with businesses; street venders yelling loudly, trying to sell their products. Everywhere you looked there was a crowd of at least five or more people. And, of that, practically all of the people were woman. Smiling. Giggling. Smirking. Flirting. Women. And to top it all off, there was a crowd of about twenty following the heroes. Grand.

Rosa sighed in return. "Riku said if it got bad, that you should hold my hand or something. They should quiet down." Link nodded and hesitantly grabbed the girl's hand. Rosa's cheeks turned scarlet, but she let him. Riku said she should help the men anyway she could, as long as she was comfortable with it.

The crowd did quiet down a little, but soon grew loud again when they noticed the innocent little Yuki, who was all alone. The crowd soon swarmed the cutie. He looked about, trying to push his way through, excusing himself here and there. But soon the women became pusher, grabbing at his clothes. He tried to call out to Link nonchalantly, but Link was busy thinking to himself (bet you can't guess whom about. ). Finally, Yuki couldn't take anymore. He sprinted, trying desperately to get away, only to be tackled and tossed to the ground. Panicked, he cried out "Link! Rosa! Rikuo! Anyone help ME!"

Link stopped and turned, rushing through the crowd of girls and grabbing Yuki by the wrist. He pulled the flustered cutie to his feet and pulled him away, shouting at the girls that Yuki was already taken so fuck off. The crowd groaned, backing away but not giving up until this supposed taker showed up.

"Yuki, for gods sake where is Rikuo? You two are supposed to be together, remember?" Yuki panted heavily, his face turning a deeper pink as he looked down, replying, "Well I would be with him except he kind of wondered away when I wasn't looking…"

"Ah shit. Alright, Rosa and I will go to the inn. You find Rikuo." Yuki tried to protest. The girls would eat him alive without Link there. But before he could say a word, Link grabbed Rosa's hand and disappeared into the crowd. Yuki stood there, mouth open, before finally sighing and making his way through the crowd to find the man.

Poe wasn't with the group. After the fight with Rikuo, Poe had decided to go back to Riku's farm so that the man could blow off some steam. Yuki didn't think he would ever say this, but he really wished that Poe was here. Or that he had been smart and went back with the boy.

Yuki continued through the crowd, trying desperately to ignore the woman around him. He really hoped he could find Rikuo soon. Where could he have gone?

He continued onward, asking a few men along the way if they had seen Rikuo. One of them finally nodded and pointed Yuki down an alleyway. Yuki didn't like the look of it, but gathered up his courage and walked ahead. There were bars lining the alley with woman in scandalous clothing selling who knows what. Thinking this must be the wrong place, Yuki turned and started back to the main road.

"Hey cutie. You alone?" asked a saucy voice as an arm slipped into the crook of Yuki's arm. He swung around to find himself looking at a twenty or so Woman wearing a very low top with sleeves hanging off her shoulders, showing off quite a bit of cleavage.

"Um, well sort of. I-I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, is that so. Well since you can't find them, why don't you stay with me a while. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Um…well I was…ah…" Yuki stuttered as the woman stepped closer, purposely grazing her chest against his elbow. She smirked seductively, purring "Come on babe. How bout you and I play for a while, hmm?"

Yuki squirmed and tried to pull away, suddenly realizing the woman's intentions. He hated situations like this. It wasn't so bad when he was with the others, but now he was all alone…gods why did he have to be such a push over!

"What! No, w-wait I…un…" he stuttered as she moved closer. / Gods, why me? Please someone help. Damn it! Rikuo/

"Hey bitch, back off. He's spoken for." came a stern voice as a hand rested on Yuki's other shoulder. Yuki gulped, turning to find himself face to face with none other then Rikuo.

"R-Rikuo!"

"Excuse me?" asked the woman, giving Rikuo a dirty look. She did not want her fun spoiled. Rikuo just gave her a dirtier look back.

"You heard me. He's taken, as in not available to a slut like you."

"Wait…you two are like that aren't you?"

"Yeah, so I suggest you let go. This cute ass is mine." replied Rikuo, his arm wrapping around Yuki's shoulders and part way down his chest while the other tightened around his waist, pulling the cutie away from the whore and flush up against himself. Yuki's face turned bright red, his heart racing as his throat tightened. Did Rikuo really just call him his? What on earth?

The woman backed off muttering, "Always the cute ones…" As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Yuki finally squeaked out "Rikuo! Wha..!"

"What do you mean 'What'? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend aren't I?" Rikuo replied, smirking. Yuki looked away, trying in vain to hide the blush that was overcoming his face. Man was he cute!

"Uh, yes. Right. I…um…" Rikuo chuckled softly, the breeze sending more chills down Yuki's spine. He could also hear girly squeals in the background, but he decided to ignore those.

"Anyway, where's Link and Rosa? Weren't they supposed to keep an eye on you?" Rikuo asked, deciding to give Yuki a break before he had a breakdown. The cutie nodded, replying "Well they were, but they needed to find the inn and you had disappeared so I was supposed to find you…"

Rikuo swore silently. "Yeah, sorry bout that. Had to blow a little steam. But that's beside the point. Right now we should probably get off the street before those girls decide to attack again. The inn's not too far. Come on."

Yuki nodded silently as Rikuo unwrapped himself and grabbed his hand, pulling the cutie through the crowd. Yuki tried to keep from blushing, but a light pink still tinged his face. Rikuo saved him, hugged him, called him his. Heck, right now Yuki was holding his crushes hand.

He was in heaven.

Sorry boys, but rabid fan girls are sooooo much fun to write about. any who, let me know what you think.

Rikuo: so, when the hell do I get to fuck Yuki?

Yuki: Rikuo:blushes:

Me: soon, soon. Just chill out. (Although I think Link's going to get a bit more action before you do…)

Rikuo and Link: WHAT!

Poe: why wasn't I in this chapter!

Me: …look just sod off I'll get to you all soon.


	8. Chapter eight

Wow, I wrote that faster then I thought I would. 0o; oh well, I think that's a good thing.

So, like if forgot to mention in the last chapter (or two or three...) I don't own them, although I would think I own the personalities of Rikuo, Yuki and Poe. I mean seriously, without me they would just be mindless drones.

Also, this is yaoi. Man sex. The gayness. You no like, you no read alright? Good.

"Where could they be?" fretted Rosa as she paced tensely across the floor. Link shrugged. As far as he was concerned, those two could take care of themselves…well Rikuo could. And no doubt the lug showed up just in time to save poor little Yuki, so why should Link even bother.

Link let out a sigh. What was wrong with him? Yeah he could be a prick at times, but he wasn't usually this bad. He'd been pissed off ever since that whole thing with Dark Link. …damn it. Why couldn't he go a few minutes without that bastard's name coming up?

A few more tense moments passed as Rosa stared worriedly at the clock on the wall. They had checked into the inn about half an hour ago. It was a nice enough room. It was a taupe color with light green drapes covering two windows that looked out onto the busy street. The room was three stories up which scared Rosa at first, but Link told her it was fine. Being three stories up wasn't going to kill her. There were three feather-filled beds with green sheets to match the drapes. Link and Rosa had tried to get a room with four, but to no avail. Link didn't even want to think about how they were going to decide who was going to have to share a bed.

"Link, I'm really worried. Could you go look for them?" Rosa pleaded. Link groaned, replying "Can't you look while you're shopping? Riku said you needed to shop anyway, right?"

Rosa gave him a funny look, but nodded. "Yes, but we'd have a better chance of finding them if both of us go. Besides, if I leave you here, all you'll do is pout. It would do you good to go get some air."

"I am not pouting." Link responded, insulted. Rosa rolled her eyes, walking to the window to look out worriedly. Link eyed her. They sat in awkward silence, before Link let out an exasperated groan and agreed to go look for the two men.

Rosa smiled at him as she grabbed her basket and money, dragged Link to his feet and headed towards the door. After going down the stairs, they walked out onto the street. Rosa told Link that she was going to the market and would be back in a couple hours. Link thought better then to ask why so long.

Link ambled down a street opposite to the direction that Rosa was headed. He was sure she knew what was bugging him and didn't want to have her bring it up again. How did she figure it out? Hell, Yuki knew that something had happened, but even he didn't know what Link was thinking. He had no clue how confused Link was. Gods, even Link didn't understand, but that girl did! How!

He casually scanned the crowd for the two missing men, only to see venders selling goods and women ogling. Not a lot of help. He continued on through the crowd, ignoring the catcalls from the women and men alike. He hated it, the feeling of everyone looking at him. He was about to head back when he suddenly stilled, a shiver running down his back. There was that feeling again, but this time it was different. It felt…well it felt sexual. That was the only way to explain it. Someone was eyeing him hungrily, he could feel it.

He looked about, trying to find the culprit. All he could see though was the venders who were busy selling and women who were either shopping or and glancing, but not with the intensity that Link felt. Damn it! What the hell was this? Where was the bitch!

He was about ready to head to the safety of the inn when a hand fell lightly on his shoulder. He turned quickly, ready to tell the woman to fuck off, only to still, staring wide-eyed.

"Hello pet. A bit testy are we?" joked the dark figure. It couldn't be…why was he here? Why now…?

"D-Dark Link?" the young man stuttered softly, looking up at hungry midnight eyes. It was him. He was the one that Link had felt. But why was he here now and…wait. Looking up? Dark Link wasn't supposed to be taller. Dark Link was a mirror image, so he should be Link's height, not two to three inches taller.

Dark Link chuckled replying "Of course. Who else pet?"

"But how…why…and since when have you been taller?" Link asked, trying desperately to break the sexual tension that was settling. Dark Link stared at him before laughing. Not an evil laughing, but a regular laughter. Link could feel the corners of his lips curl, a slight chuckle leaving his own lips. It was weird but, Dark Link's laughter had a calming affect on the young man. He felt more at ease, but he still was unable to get rid of the sexual tension.

After calming himself, Dark Link casually pushed a strand of hair from his eyes and replied "Well, I just thought it might be nice to be taller then you pet. It adds to my dominating nature, no?" Link felt another shiver travel down his spine. How was it that Dark Link could be so open? For gods sake they were enemies, weren't they?

Dark Link blinked at the now silent young man. He raised a questioning brow, only to have the hero look away. The figure blinked a couple more times before it finally dawned on him. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Link's slim middle, pulling the young man closer, asking "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that pet."

Link's body stiffened, his eyes wide. What the hell? What did he think he was doing? There were people around damn it!

"I'm not your pet…" Link muttered angrily, pushing the figure away. Dark Link looked…hurt? The hero felt pangs of guilt suddenly striking his heart. Why was he feeling guilty? He didn't want that right? He hated Dark Link…didn't he? But even now Link looked lost, his mind fighting itself. He hated this! Why couldn't he just forget Dark Link? Why!

Link's eyes watered, surprising him. Oh gods, not now. He couldn't brake down here, not in front of Dark Link. Oh gods…

Before he could wipe his eyes though, Dark Link reached out, gripping Link's wrist tightly. Link cried out in protest, only to be dragged behind the figure. The young man yelled and cursed, pulling and straining. But Dark Link's grasp never loosened. Damn it…he was pissed, Link just knew it.

The man dragged Link to the nearest deserted alleyway. Twenty feet in, he spun around and slammed Link against a wall, his hands clenching the look-alikes shoulders. Link cried out.

"Dark Link! WHAT THE HELL!" Link yelled, struggling under Dark Link's tight grasp and piercing eyes, fire raging in the dark spheres. Link continued to strain, sweat mixing with the tears of confusion rolling down his cheeks. He swore and yelled, calling for help, getting nothing in response. No one was going to help him now. He had to face this head on. He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore. He had to do something to put this mess to rest. But he didn't want to. It scared him…oh gods was he scared.

Link slowed, his chest heaving. He stood under Dark Link's glare, afraid to look at him. What was he going to do? He heard the taller man let out a sigh of annoyance as he shook his head sadly. Link finally looked up into the black pools, only to see anger, annoyance, sadness and…love? Oh gods…

"Dark Link…" Link whimpered, questioning. Dark Link closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, murmuring "I'm just tired of this. I'm tired of your stupidity. It vexes me. Why can't you just see things as they are?"

Link blinked at him. "I'm not stupid damn it. I'm just…argh! Just leave me alone!"

"Why?" Dark Link questioned. Link looked away only to have the man grab his chin, forcing the young man to look at him. Link let out a breath.

"For gods' sake Dark Link, we're enemies! Or have you forgotten that little fact? Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm sick of this. Ever since you went and…did _that, _I haven't been able to get you off my fucking mind! I'm tired of this! You're my enemy damn it! I shouldn't be thinking about you all day long! …It scares me….oh gods…" Link whimpered, his eyes closed. He was so afraid. Oh gods did he hope he wouldn't start crying.

"What scares you?" Dark Link asked, trying to understand. He had watched the young man for a while and lately he had been distant and angry. He wanted to help the man. It was obvious that Link was fighting feelings he felt deep down and Dark Link wanted to release those feelings and help him understand them.

Link took a deep breath before answering. "I'm afraid of these…feelings. Ever since, I've haven't been able to go five minutes without your name coming up. I'm just so tired of thinking things that I shouldn't. You're my enemy, but yet in my head I'm constantly fighting to keep that straight."

"What have you been thinking?"

"Um…" Link started to fidget, his face growing warm. Oh no…he should have seen this coming. Shit…

"Well?" Dark Link questioned. Link shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him.

"Would you stop being so stupid? Do you want to get on with your life or do you want to go around wondering all your life? Tell me now, what are you thinking…?"

"I…I've been trying to figure out how I feel about you…" Link murmured. Dark Link's eyes widen a little, but he nodded, urging the young man to continue. "Well…as much as I don't like to admit, I kind of liked what happened, but I know I shouldn't. It's wrong. Part of me keeps telling me that you're my enemy and I should hate your guts but yet another part keeps telling me that's wrong, that I don't hate you, but in fact lo…" Link froze, suddenly realizing what he was doing. Why? Why was he telling Dark Link all this? Was he just about to tell Dark Link that he loved him? Did he just think that? Shit!

Dark Link stared, before smirking. "I get it. You know what your problem is? You live in the future." Link looked at him oddly.

"Look, you know how some fools live in the past, no? They can't seem to forget things and let the past control them. Your problem is you let the future control you. You are always thinking about the future and how things can go wrong. You won't let yourself do things because your afraid it will one day come back to haunt you. Am I correct pet?" Link thought a moment, before nodding. Maybe he was stuck in the future. But was that so bad?

"Well, then I'm here to tell you that you need to stop it. You need to live in the present. You need to start thinking about what you want to do now, not what you shouldn't do later. You keep things from yourself, don't allow yourself to enjoy things you want. You can only think about what can happen and why you shouldn't do things. If you keep this up, you won't have anything left. If you never try, you'll never succeed pet."

"But what if I do one day regret something…"

"By then you'll have other things that went right to fall back on. So tell me pet, what is it you want? What have you been keeping yourself from?" Link looked up at the man who smirked back at him curiously. It was funny. Link used to hate that smirk, that chuckle…but now, he kind of liked it. The look in his eye, the curl of his lips…it was really tempting. Link wanted to do it so bad…

Taking a deep breath, Link ran his hands up the dark figure's chest, wrapping them around his neck as the young man took Dark Link's lips into his own. The man was a bit surprised at the hero's action, but grinned as he let go of Link's shoulders, one hand caressing the his neck as the other snaked its way around him, pulling the two flush up against each other.

The two kissed passionately, Link tangling his hands in Dark Link's hair, urging him to deepen the kiss, begging him. The man agreed, his tongue entering the young man's warm mouth, devouring him hungrily. He moaned softly, clinging to Dark Link desperately as he kissed the figure back, their tongues touching and tasting each other. Link took control, exploring Dark Link's mouth, only to have the man smirk as he took the younger man's mouth again.

The two continued to kiss, their hearts racing. After awhile though, Link pulled away, gasping from lack of air. Dark Link chuckled at his wheezing pet. "You're supposed to breath through your nose pet."

"Yeah, well I'm new to this alright?" Link muttered, smiling anyway. Dark Link smiled back, laying chaste kisses on Link lips, murmuring between kisses, "You never told me what you wanted pet."

Link felt his face grow warm as he replied against Dark Link's gentle lips, "Well…I want you…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

"Good, because I want you pet…"

I think we all want Link. but you can have him Dark Link, on one condition: you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Dark Link: oh alright…: pout:

Me: hey, at least I made you taller.

Dark Link: true.

So yeah, it may be a while before we get back to Yuki and Rikuo. Sorry, but that's how the story unfurls. (It's gotten to the point where I can't control it anymore. Man, if you heard the original storyline for these guys that I thought up a year ago, you would laugh out loud. Link was actually straight in that story. HAH! He isn't now though…. ;)

Oh, and sorry this chapter is so talky, but that stuff needed to be said before the next part happens. Better now then later.


	9. Chapter nine

YAY! Mansex, mansex, mansex, mansex, mansex…. : continues singing and dancing about mansex:

Dad:: slams open the door: did you say MANSEX!

Me: uh….no…

Dad: oh…ok.

Anyway, I guess I underestimated my self. I didn't think I would be able to get a chapter up this weekend and what do I do? I get two up and it's only Saturday! And it's mansex! YAY!

Dad: what!

Me: nothing dad. ;;

Dad: ok.

Dark Link pulled Link into another kiss, deepening the kiss once again. The hero happily allowed the man into his mouth, feeling the tongue caress his own. They continued to kiss passionately, their thoughts only occupied with each other. Because of this, they hadn't noticed the large crowd of women peeking down the alleyway, giggling and drooling, whispering amongst themselves about just how far the two hunks would go. They quickly silenced themselves when they heard Link moan loudly, turning to see what they missed.

Dark Link had left the young man's mouth and started kissing across his jaw line and down his neck. Link threw his head back, whimpering his dark side's name. He chuckled softly before sucking softly at the soft spot he had kissed the last time they had had a sexual encounter. He sucked softly before nipping at the soft skin, enlisting a cry from Link's swollen lips. This was nice, but he wanted to take this a step farther. Much further.

Dark Link continued to tease Link's neck as his hand traveled down the young man's chest to join its companion before wrapping around. Link let out an uncharacteristic squeak as he felt the man's hands tracing gentle circles on his behind. He looked at Dark Link who gave him a seductive smirk before gripping his toned ass hard.

"D-Dark Link! Oh gods…" Link moaned out, throwing his head back again, his hat falling to the ground to join Dark Link's long forgotten cap. He gripped the man's shoulders tightly as he continued to play with Link's behind, caressing it, squeezing it. The young man arched his back, finding himself pushing his erection against the older man's, causing a low groan to escape Dark Link's lips as a cry of pleasure left his look-alike's. Seizing the opportunity, Dark Link gripped Link from behind and pulled him close, their arousals crashing together again, sending jolts of pleasure through Link's body as he moaned loudly. The man kept at it, teasing Link's ass while grinding their hips together, enticing groans from both of the Links.

"Mm….oh pet you're so hard, so sexy…" Dark Link whispered softly, making the young man smile softly. He had been told that often (well, the sexy part), but it meant so much more when he heard it from Dark Link. Link leaned forward, capturing the man's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue in desperately. He wanted Dark Link so bad. He tasted so good, so exotic. Dark Link kissed him back, pulling Link so their erections made contact, causing the young man to groan. Taking advantage of it, Dark Link thrust forward with his tongue, taking control of the kiss. Link tried to fight back, but the man thrust his hips forward making the younger man cry out again. His heart raced rapidly, sweat dripping slowly down his brow, his arousal throbbing. He didn't know how, but one way or another he wanted Dark Link inside him, now.

"Dark Link…" Link murmured against his lips pleadingly. Dark Link nipped at his lips before replying "Yes pet?"

"Please…" Link gasped as Dark Link continued to grope his behind. The man arched an eyebrow, smirking. He knew exactly what it was the young man wanted, but he wouldn't have it that easily.

"Please what?" he asked knowingly, slamming his hips into Link again, forcing another cry from the young man. He gasped, trying to get enough air in his lungs to respond.

"Please…ahh! Unn…damn it…would you…ah! Fuck me damn it!" Link cried, clinging desperately to the man as he threw his head back again. He wasn't sure he could take much more. He felt Dark Link chuckle against his lips, flicking his tongue over them affectionately.

"Of course love…" he replied before kissing the young man again. His hands let go of Link ass and slowly pulled the taupe colored leggings down to Link's knees. There was much gasping amongst the crowd of women, but they were promptly ignored as Dark Link slowly traced circles on Link bare ass, the young man gasping and moaning. With one hand groping the well toned ass, the other searched the pouch on his leather belt, taking out a jar. The other hand left Link's behind as well and moved to remove Dark Link's own leggings, revealing his own hard member, enlisting more squeals from the crowd watching. He unscrewed the jar lid and coated his fingers in a slick substance. Before Link could ask, the taller man hands reached back, rubbing some of the substance into the young man's entrance. The substance was felt cool against his warm arse, making him groan softly. He then cried out as he felt one of the Dark Link's fingers thrust into him, stretching him. He gasped and groaned as the finger continued to thrust into him, caressing him from the inside. At first it felt a bit uncomfortable, but it soon grew more enjoyable.

"Oh gods! Ah!" he cried as a second finger joined the first, making him cringe. It hurt more this time. The man slowed down, trying to lessen the pain. After a few thrust though, a moan escaped the young man's lips, followed by more as the pain left and was replaced with pleasure. Finally, the third finger was added, stretching Link's arse further. He grimaced, but bit back his cries of pain, knowing the pain would go soon. It took longer this time, but soon it felt better and Link started moaning out his dark side's name as he subconsciously moved his ass backwards, begging for the fingers to go further. Instead, Dark Link removed his fingers. Before Link could give protest, the man lift one of the young man's legs and placed his erection on Link's entrance.

"You better be ready pet, because whether you like it or not I'm going to fuck you." Dark Link murmured in the young man's ear. He nodded. "Oh gods yes…please." The women whispered excitedly, watching the two look-alikes expectantly. They were still ignored, but they didn't mind.

With that, Dark Link pushed against the young man's arse, entering slowly. Link cringed, gripping the man's shoulders. Dark Link kissed Link's ear softly, slowly entering it to try to distract the young man from the pain. Link let out a soft moan, thankful for the distraction. Soon, the man was fully sheathed in the younger man. They stood like this for a moment, Dark Link allowing Link to adjust. Soon after though, the young man lifted his other leg and wrapped both of them around Dark Link, giving him easier access to his entrance. The man smirk, taking the hint as he slowly withdrew from Link, then slowly slid back in, whimpers escaping him look-alike. Dark Link continued his slow thrusting, stretching Link slowly so I wouldn't hurt as bad. After a few more gentle thrusts, the hero let out another whimper, but this time a pleading whimper, begging for more. Dark Link didn't mind speeding up, thrusting deeper and faster, moans and gasps passing his lover's swollen lips. Link begged him to go faster, harder, the man's erection probing a spot deep within him that he didn't know existed. Every time his dark side hit it, jolts of pleasure ran rampant through his body, begging for more. Dark Link groaned softly against the hero's ear as his light side moans grew louder, more urgent. The pace quickened even more until Link had all he could take. He screamed his lovers name as he came, his ass tightening against the man's erection, causing him to come soon after, filling Link with his seed.

The two stood there in the alleyway, both trying to catch their breath, hugging each other close. He had done it. He had lost his virginity to Dark Link. While he should have been angry with himself, he wasn't. He had loved it. He loved kissing Dark Link. He loved having Dark Link grab his ass. He loved making love with Dark Link. Hell, he was pretty sure he loved Dark Link period. He was just so…oh words couldn't even begin to explain it. He made Link feel loved for something other then the fact he was a hero. No one else had done that. Never.

Slowly, Dark Link pulled out of the young man before smiling at him. Link smiled weakly back, his sapphire eyes meeting his look-alikes midnight eyes.

"So pet, same time next week?" he asked as he started to clean himself, wiping Link's cum off their tonics. Link thought a moment.

"I'm not sure…I'll be able to walk." Dark Link chuckled as he pulled his leggings up. "Well pet, you don't need to stand. Next time we can try this on a bed, or the ground if need be."

"Sounds good." Link replied as he went to fix his own leggings. Before he could, his dark side grabbed his chin and kissed him, flicking his tongue quickly into Link mouth before pulling back out, smirking.

"But next time don't give me this 'we're enemies' crap, alright?"

"Alright. I won't think of you as my enemy, I promise."

"Good. I love you pet."

"I-I love you too." The two smiled at each other, Link moving for one last kiss before Dark Link picked up his hat from the ground and stepped back, walking further down the alleyway.

"See you then pet."

Link nodded and stood there for a moment longer before fixing himself up. He wasn't sure what to do about the stain that stayed on his tonic. Oh well. He would wash it off later. He grabbed his own hat and walked out of the alleyway, limping slightly. He didn't even give the crowd of drooling women another glance as they clapped their hands and congratulated him. He walked down the street, whistling happily to himself.

He was in love.

He was loved in return.

He just got laid.

He was going to be laid again in a week.

Things couldn't get better.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Hmm…Mighty Horn Inn…yup this is it."

"Alright…I just looks so nice…can we afford it?"

"I don't know…" replied Rikuo. They had walked around for a while trying to find the inn. It was harder to find then he had thought. But now here they were at Mighty Horn inn…gods who would name an inn that? Did they have any idea what a name like that might imply!

Shaking his head, he pulled Yuki into the inn with him. They entered what looked like a bar, but far nicer then any bar they had seen. There was a freshly stained wooden bar stretching across one wall with matching tables spread out about the room, giving a restaurant type feel to it. There were little groups of women and men sitting at little tables, murmuring happily to each other. The woman started whispering even louder when the two stepped in, a couple women pointing out the fact they were holding hands. Yuki blushed while Rikuo grunted and pulled the cutie to the bar to sit on one of the cushioned stools.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" asked the bar maid, smiling cutely at them. Rikuo shrugged, turning to Yuki. "You want anything?"

"Well, I suppose some tea might be nice." Yuki replied. Rikuo nodded and turned back to the girl, ordering some tea and a light beer. The girl grinned slyly at the two.

"Of course sir. I suppose you two are staying here together?" Rikuo gave her a funny look, but replied, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

The girl shrugged as she turned to fill the man's mug. "Oh no reason really. Just curious I suppose. You two staying in one of our one bed suites?" Yuki's face grew incredibly warm as he looked at her wide-eyed. Rikuo felt his own face grow warm, but he kept it down. Yuki finally replied "Oh no. we're staying here with friends. I'm not really sure which room we're staying in to be honest."

"Friends you say? May I ask who?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Rikuo muttered to himself. The girl ignored him.

"We're staying with a woman named Rosa and a man named Link. You would probably recognize Link. He looks quite a bit like us." Yuki replied politely, curious as to where they had gone. The girl rested her hands on the bar behind her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think I remember them. The girl was going to market I believe. I don't know exactly where the man was headed, but I did hear an interesting rumor about a man who fit his description perfectly." Rikuo gave her a funny look.

"What kind of rumors?" he asked. She shrugged casually as she poured Yuki's tea. "Oh, something about him and some other fellow getting it on in an alleyway downtown. I don't know the details though."

Nope, doesn't get better then that. making love and such…. (well, actually I don't _really_ know what it's like but oh well.)

Rikuo: …is it my turn now?

Me: well, now that Link and Dark Link are out of the way, the next couple chapters are all yours.

Rikuo: YES!

Me: ………..but you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Rikuo: What! Do you enjoy tormenting me!

Me: Well, like Poe said once, "I do it not only for my entertainment, but the entertainment of the world!"

Rikuo: ….damn you….speaking of the brat where is he?

Me: Like Yuki said, he's at Riku's place. It would have been too hard to keep him out of your guys' "stuff" if ya get my drift.

Rikuo: Comment damn it! The faster you comment, the sooner Yuki's ass is mine!

Yuki: RIKUO! / :major blushing:


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter 10! YAY:: runs about the house:

Rikuo: --; would you stop that and get on with the story.

Me: …………nope.

Link: 0o;;

Yuki: um…since she's busy at the moment, I guess I'll do the disclaimers. First, YaoiRoxMeSox doesn't own Link, Dark Link, the country of Hyrule, the four sword or our outfits.

Me: a real shame too….--;;… : continues to run about:

Yuki: ;; yeah…but she does own Rosa, Riku, Rikuo's/Poe's/My personalities and owns right to our mansex. (Which the story has, so you have been warned)

Dark Link: can people do that? Owning rights to our mansex?

Me: YUP! (or not, I'm not sure….but I definitely own Rikuo and Yuki mansex. )

Rikuo: …damn you…

Poe: …HI! It's me! Anyway, hope you like! (Even if I'm not in it… :mutters to self:)

Rikuo and Yuki both blanched as the man yelled, "What the hell! Who told you that!" Yuki cringed and motioned for the man to keep it down. The girl just smirked.

"Oh, just some lady who came here to grab some coffee. Seems that she saw the whole thing. Said they were making quite a racket those two."

"Racket?" Yuki questioned, suddenly looking very worried. He continued, saying, "Wh-What type of racket? Did he need help?"

Rikuo stared at Yuki, noting the worry in his voice. What was bugging him so? Link wouldn't let himself get raped. That prick was too proud to fall prey to something like that. The girl thought, shaking her head. "Nah, I wouldn't think he needed help. The woman who told me isn't the type who would watch a man get raped. She likes mansex, but not rape."

Yuki let out a sigh of relief as the girl handed the two their drinks. Rikuo handed her a couple gems, thanking her for the information. She smiled, saying before she left, "Alright, well I have other customers so I'll leave you two alone. And, if you want, I can still get you two that suite at a nice price. Your friend shouldn't be the only one to get some action while you're here." Yuki choked on his drink, his face turning scarlet while Rikuo gave her a funny look, raising a questioning brow. With a wink, the girl was gone, talking to a new batch of customers.

Rikuo took a sip of his beer before turning to Yuki, asking, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Why were you so worried? You acted like Link had been raped or something." Yuki blinked before looking away as he bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that. Now Rikuo was going to get on his case, and Yuki wasn't sure he should tell the man about Link. Rikuo eyed him, his gaze never leaving Yuki's face. He had a beautiful face. It looked so soft. Rikuo wanted to touch it so badly. Wait, no he didn't. He wasn't gay, he wasn't gay…ah fuck it.

Rikuo reached out and lifted Yuki's face towards him. Yuki gulped, the blush once again crossing his face. His skin was as soft as Rikuo had thought. "Come on Yuki, out with it. What happened that had you so worried about Link?"

"I-I, um…Well…ok look, I probably shouldn't tell you. I don't think he would appreciate it."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Yuki let out a sigh, the blush on his face finally fading. Thank the gods.

"Well…you remember when Link went after Dark Link and afterwards he was a mess?" Rikuo nodded. He never did find out what had happened. He asked Link once, but the hero looked away and said that nothing happened. / Hah, nothing my ass…. / thought Rikuo. Yuki continued, saying "Well, I don't know exactly what went on but I think that Link was almost…um…"

"Almost what?" urged Rikuo, keeping a hold on the cuties face so he couldn't look away. Yuki motioned to the man to come closer and whispered softly in his ear, "I think Link was almost raped."

"He was what!" yelled Rikuo, causing Yuki to cringe again and some of the other people in the room to look at the two oddly. Ignoring the people, Yuki nodded sullenly.

"Yes, I think so. I haven't asked about it since, but from what I heard and saw, I'm pretty sure that's what happened." The cutie whispered, sadness filling his voice. Rikuo sat staring before letting go of Yuki's soft cheek and turning back to his drink. Link and Dark Link? Who'd have thunk it. It sounded like some twisted fantasy the chicks in this town would think up. But then again it would explain the hero's piss poor attitude as of late.

"I wonder if Dark Link was the guy with Link…" Rikuo thought aloud, suddenly realizing how bad that sounded. They had decided that Link wasn't raped in the alleyway. If it had been Dark Link, surly Link wouldn't have cooperated…would he?

Yuki thought a moment. "I don't know. I suppose that whatever happened between the two probably gave Link a lot to think about, but I don't think he would do something like this…unless…" Rikuo raised a questioning brow.

"Unless what?" he asked. Yuki shook his head. "No, it's silly. Really it's nothing."

"Yuki, it's never nothing and you know it. Now come on. Unless what?" Rikuo persisted. Yuki looked up at his crush, bit his lip cutely and finally replied, "Well, unless maybe Link developed feelings for Dark Link."

"Feelings? For Dark Link? I doubt it. The two are enemies in case you forgot."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter whether your someone's enemy or not. Love's love…" Yuki mumbled, staring into his half empty cup. Rikuo looked at him oddly before muttering, "Yeah, I suppose…"

The two sat in silence, Yuki staring sadly while Rikuo battled in his mind about whether he should ask or not. The question had vexed him for a while now. He would probably regret it, but he supposed it was worth a shot. "Hey Yuki?"

"Hmm" Yuki murmured, turning his head to face Rikuo who was now looking into his own mug. The man cursed silently. No turning back now. Damn it.

"Um…you remember when we were visiting that one town with the bratty bar girl…" Yuki nodded, curious as to where this was going. Rikuo stared a minute before continuing.

"And you sorta…um…admitted you liked me…" Rikuo could feel his own face grow warm. Oh gods why was he doing this. Damn it, damn it, damn it…

Yuki felt himself blush, remembering the terrible experience. "Yes, it's kind of hard to forget."

"Yeah, well I was just curious if, you know…ah shit. Screw it. Yuki, do you still like me." Rikuo blurted, forcing himself to look at the cutie. He could hear excited jittering in the background, but decided to ignore it. This was bad enough as it was.

Yuki's face turned a deeper shape of scarlet, his eyes wide. He hadn't seen this coming at all. He stared blankly at Rikuo, his mind suddenly going dead. / Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… /

"Um…I…uh…" Yuki stuttered aimlessly, trying to think of something. Rikuo stared at the stuttering mess, part of him feeling guilty for putting the cutie in this state, another part thoroughly enjoying it. It was extremely cute the way his face flushed like that.

"Jeez, chill out Yuki. It's only a question." stated Rikuo, trying to calm himself more then the cutie. Yuki looked up at Rikuo's smirking face and nodded, trying desperately to get himself under control. Finally, after a few deep breathes, he murmured, "Yes, I… I do still like you. But…but not quite the same way as back then."

Rikuo's smirk died, replaced with a more serious look as he listened, butterflies filling his gut. Yuki still liked him? After what he had done? What the hell…?

"Not the same? You think you could elaborate a little?" Yuki bit his bottom lip, but nodded.

"Well…before I told you about my feelings, I still had some hope. Not a lot of hope mind you, but some. Now that I know how you feel, I know that my feelings are forlorn. But back then, even though I knew it was near impossible for you to feel the same, I wasn't sure. There were days that I would watch you walk by and I couldn't help but fantasize about how wonderful it would be if you loved me back…" Rikuo choked, his drink filling his lungs. Love! Ah shit.

He coughed loudly, trying to get the liquid out of his chest. Yuki jumped, his face turning beet red as he tried to help his crush, apologizing over and over again. Oh why had he said that? Damn it! Rikuo was going to hate him now. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

Rikuo shook his head, coughing up the last of the drink. Gasping, he shook his head again. "Don't be…sorry. It's my…fault."

Yuki shook his again. "No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to say that. I shouldn't have said anything at all…oh gods I'm so sorry." Rikuo looked down to see that Yuki was on the verge of tears. He tried desperately to calm the young man to no avail. Yuki started hyperventilating, apologizing over and over. The men and women in the bar were now giving Rikuo dirty looks, shaking their heads disapprovingly.

Rikuo noted these dirty looks. Was he really to blame? He didn't mean to choke. He was just so shocked. He could have sworn that Yuki would have given up by now, but it was the opposite. Yuki was in love with him. Damn it! And to think this whole time Rikuo thought he was doing Yuki a favor by denying his own feelings towards the cutie. Had he been doing more harm then good? Ugh! Whatever! What mattered now is he had to calm Yuki down before he passed out or something.

"Yuki…Yuki…Yuki calm down for a second." Rikuo said calmly, taking hold of the smaller link's shoulder. Yuki shook his head violently, bring his trembling hands to his face. Rikuo pushed to hands aside, his own voice cracking a little. Ah shit. Yuki was a real mess. If he didn't get the cutie to shut up soon…ah shit.

"Damn it Yuki, would you SHUT UP!" Rikuo yelled, throwing caution to the wind. Yuki finally stilled, his shoulders heaving slightly. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"Yuki?" The cutie stared at the ground, tears still rushing down his face. He hadn't cried like this since the night he told Rikuo he had had feelings for the man. / Oh gods, could things get any worse? He hates me, I just know it…oh god… / Yuki thought to himself.

"Yuki…" Rikuo whispered softly as he reached out, cupping Yuki's face with his hands. The young man finally looked up at his crush's piercing blue eyes and stared helplessly, his lavender eyes shimmering with tears.

"R-Rikuo…I'm s-sorry…" Rikuo could feel his heart tearing in two. Yuki looked so lost…and it was entirely his fault. Damn it. If he hadn't been so stupid and just realized his own feelings earlier, Yuki's might have been spared. He couldn't fix the past. But he could try to heal the wounds…

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't ever your fault…" Rikuo whispered as he leaned forward, the last few words caressing Yuki's quivering lips. The man pressed his mouth softly against Yuki's, staying for a moment or two before pulling back. Yuki looked up at him, shocked. Did…did Rikuo just kiss him?

Yuki continued to stare as Rikuo brought his lips against the young man's cheek, flicking his tongue against the skin gently as he lapped up the tears. Yuki's eyes slid shut, his breath hitching now and then as Rikuo continued the lick up the last of his tears. This didn't make sense, but Yuki didn't care. It felt so good.

"R-Rikuo…" Yuki whimpered softly, a quiet moan passing his lips. Rikuo's heart skipped a beat. He liked hearing Yuki moan like that. It was…arousing. And he wanted to hear more. So much more.

Rikuo wrapped his arms around Yuki's trembling figure, pulling him closer. The cutie obliged, his arms resting on Rikuo's broad chest as another silent cry escaped his lips. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as his face grew incredibly warm, Rikuo's gentle tongue softly caressing it.

Rikuo kissed down the cutie's face until he took Yuki's lips again, sucking them gently. Yuki wrapped his arms around his look-alikes neck, kissing the man back hungrily. Rikuo nearly had a heart attack as he felt the young man probe gently for entrance. He hadn't expected Yuki to jump the gun so fast or to be this demanding. Not that he minded. Smirking, he opened his mouth allowing the cutie to explore. His eyes fluttered shut, groaning softly against Yuki's tongue as it eagerly went to work, slowly tangling itself with his own tongue. Rikuo kissed the young man back, trying to take control of the kiss but Yuki wouldn't have that. Yuki's slid further in, not giving the larger link a chance. He had wanted this so badly for so long…Rikuo chuckled softly. Yuki wasn't going to have all the fun.

Rikuo ran one of his hands up the young man's back, gently tangling it in his hair and pulling softly. Yuki obeyed, tilting his head further back, making it harder to kiss his crush. Taking the opportunity, Rikuo plunged deep into the cutie's mouth, causing said Yuki to gasp as he gripped the man's shoulders. Once in charge, Rikuo took his time, softly caressing Yuki's mouth as the young man moaned against him. Yuki tasted sweet, yet bitter. Kind of like…tea? Rikuo had never been a fan of tea, but now he would have to reconsider cause he rather liked the way Yuki tasted.

As Rikuo continued to kiss the cutie, his free hand moved to the leather belt around the tonic, tugging Yuki's shirt free. The cutie felt shivers run up and down him, Rikuo's warm hands traveling under the tonic and massaging his sides. The hand traveled further, Rikuo's thumb flicking over hardened nipples, a soft cry escaping Yuki's throat. Oh this was heavenly. Oh gods…

"Ahem. Excuse me boys, but do you think he could turn it down a notch?" Yuki's eyes shot open as his face turned bright red. They were still in the bar! Damn it! Rikuo let out an exasperated sigh, untangling himself from the young man.

"Sorry, were we bothering you?" the man asked irritably. He did not want to be interrupted. The girl blinked at him innocently, replying, "Oh no, not at all. I don't mind watching a couple of hunks going at it, but I'm afraid that the policy disallows extreme make out sessions in the bar area. I was however, able to get you two a key to your room, so you can go there to continue if you wish.

"Oh, and I'm glad to see you two made up. You really do make a cute couple." Rikuo couldn't help but smirk. He was in far too good a mood not to. He stood, grabbing the key and turned to Yuki. The cutie smiled back as he took Rikuo's free hand in his own hesitantly, his eyes questioning. Rikuo nodded and gently squeezed the hand reassuringly before heading towards the stairwell.

Yuki felt like he was walking on clouds. This was a dream come true. Heck, this was even better. This was real. Rikuo had kissed him, held him. This was far too wonderful. His crush didn't hate him. Not at all. Thank the gods.

Rikuo grinned. Yuki looked much better now, other then his heavy breathing, which was definitely Rikuo's fault. Obviously the cutie hadn't ever learned that you're supposed to breath when kissing. Oh well. Rikuo didn't mind showing Yuki the ropes. Not that he knew a whole lot about this whole mansex thing, but he knew it would be fun. He was going to enjoy figuring it all out.

/ Hey, what can I say? I'm gay. /

Me: happy now Rikuo? ….Rikuo?

Rikuo: mm…oh Yuki…

Me?

Yuki: Rikuo…oh god…uhnn…

Me?

Yuki: Ah! Rikuo! Oh gods yes! Harder!

Me?

Rikuo: damn your tight…oh gods Yuki!

Yuki: RIKUO!

Me! 0o;; damn it Rikuo! Didn't you read the disclaimer! I own your mansex damn it! No sex without telling me! : bursts through door to see (censored):

Yuki and Rikuo: 0o;;;;;;

Me: 00….. : drool:

Poe::runs randomly into the picture: comment if you want to read more of this:: Points to the love birds who are still in the middle of mansex: and maybe with a little more detail. I knew you were gay…

Rikuo: Get the hell out!


	11. chapter eleven

Me: this is the lemon, this is the lemon, this the lemon that never ends… :continues to sing to myself:

Link: --;; don't mind her. This chapter took her a lot of time and effort. Not to mention it's pretty long…

Yuki: yes, well as you all should know, she doesn't own Hyrule, the sword, Link or Dark Link, or their mansex (that belongs to anyone who has thought of this couple). However she does own Riku, Rosa, our personalities and Rikuo and mine's…um…

Rikuo: she owns our mansex, so deal with it.

Me: yup. Anyway first off, I'm flattered that you all think I'm like a yaoi goddess or something. (though really I'm not that good…) and second, I just have to say that in response to BlankLadyCharon's comment that while in this story we never "really" explore Poe's sexuality (he is a smaller child in this story…). But it has occurred to me that it is unlikely that he would actually be straight since the other three aren't, but that is another story.

Poe:………… : is huggled by me:

"Goddamn key…" Rikuo muttered to himself, turning the key this way and that. Why now? He finally had Yuki within his grasp and this stupid door dare get in his way? Damn it, that girl had better not have given him the wrong key…

Yuki couldn't help but giggle. Rikuo raised his brow. "What, you think you could do better? Let's see you try." Shrugging, Yuki took the key from his crushes fingers, flipped it and slid it in the lock. With a quick turn it unlocked, the door swinging open.

"Now was that all that hard." Yuki asked playfully as he walked into the room. Rikuo grunted, folding his arms. The cutie grinned before turning to inspect the bags on the ground near the beds as he casually pulled off his gloves. It was definitely their luggage, indicating that this was indeed their room, but there was no sign of their companions. "I hope that they're ok…"

"For god's sake Yuki would you stop worrying? Those two are fine." Yuki looked up and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I really do worry too much don't I?"

Rikuo smirked. "Yeah, you do. But that doesn't really matter. They'll be back eventually. But until then, it's just you and me…" Yuki's eyes widened, his heart starting to race. Rikuo continued to smirk, closing the door silently behind him before locking it. The young man could feel his face grow warm. Oh gods, he wouldn't, would he? …Oh gods.

"R-Rikuo? What are…you can't, I mean…maybe we should w-wait…not that I don't want to, I mean…EEP!" Yuki squeaked. Rikuo had advanced rather quickly as the cutie stuttered, causing Yuki the stumble and fall backwards onto the bed next to the windows. Before the young man could make any move to get up, the larger link towered over him, pinning his hands to the bed. Yuki could feel his breath hitch as he stared up at Rikuo's lust filled eyes.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away now. You're not the only one who was keeping secrets." Yuki gulped, his chest raising and falling rapidly.

"I want you Yuki, oh gods do I want you…"

"Rikuo…" Yuki whimpered softly before Rikuo's lips took his roughly, nipping sensually for entrance. The cutie eagerly accepted, opening his mouth to his crush. Rikuo's tongue softly caressed him, enticing soft moans. Yuki writhed helplessly under the man's grasp, trying desperately to kiss him back, to take control. Rikuo chuckled before diving deeper. Yuki had had his fun, but now Rikuo had control and he wasn't about to give it up. They continued to kiss, but it was different from their previous kiss. It was more desperate, demanding, erotic.

Yuki pulled back, gasping for breathe. Rikuo smirked, nipping softly at his lips. "I never would have thought of you as a dumb blond Yuki."

"E-excuse me?" Yuki asked looking up at his crush oddly, his face flushed. Rikuo shook his head chuckling softly. "You're supposed to breath through your nose when kissing dummy."

"Ohh…" Yuki replied cutely before moving forward, taking Rikuo's lips again, begging for his gentle tongue. Rikuo rolled his eyes before closing them, kissing the cutie back. It took some time, but soon Yuki stopped pulling back for breathe. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever. It was amazing.

Yuki let out a soft cry as he turned his head, Rikuo kissing softly down his neck. Whispering sweet nothings against the cutie's neck, Rikuo grasped both of Yuki's wrists with one hand, its companion slowly traveling down the younger man's chest. Since he had already rid Yuki of the belt, all that was left was to remove the shirt (and leggings, but he would get to those in a bit). Yuki gasped as the man's fingers caressed his bare chest, lifting the tonic up to his shoulders before lifting it over the cutie's head and throwing it across the room. Good riddance.

Rikuo continued to kiss down Yuki's neck, sucking softly at his collarbone before continuing down. The smaller link let out a desperate cry as the man licked softly at his hardened nipple. He could feel Rikuo smirk against the skin before sucking skillfully, forcing more moans from the cutie. This was unreal. It was like some erotic dream come true. Even Yuki didn't know he had wanted Rikuo this desperately. But there he was, writhing under his crushes warm tongue.

"Like that do you?" purred Rikuo, the cool breath sending chills down Yuki's spine. He could only nod weakly and murmur before crying out his crush's name as Rikuo tended to Yuki's other nipple. The young man's cries were extremely arousing. Every moan sent more blood to Rikuo's growing erection. Even though he desperately wanted to fuck Yuki that very second, he decided against it. He was going to take this nice and slow, enjoying every lustful moment of it.

After teasing Yuki mercilessly, Rikuo slowly moved further down his chest, leaving openmouthed kisses and nips as he went. Yuki stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glossing over with pleasure. He inhaled quickly before crying out as Rikuo flicked his tongue into the cuties navel, sliding in and out suggestively. He could hardly breath, his heart racing as sweat rolled slowly off his slim build. Yuki tried to calm himself, breathing as deeply as possible, trying to get some much needed oxygen. He was starting to gain some control when his crush moved again, kissing half way down his hip before licking softly at the inside of his thigh. Wait…when had his leggings come off!

"Ahh! Rikuo!" Yuki cried as his crush casually brushed his fingers up the cutie's hard arousal. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, he stroked it again causing Yuki to moan and throw his head back, his back arching. Rikuo could feel a grin spread across his face. / I'm enjoying this far too much. / He thought to himself as he dragged his nails across Yuki once again, forcing more cries of pleasure from the young man. If Yuki writhed this much with just a few strokes of a hand, then how would he react to something a little more intense…?

Smirking, Rikuo bent forward and flicked his tongue across the head, looking up to see Yuki's reaction. It was better then he had thought. The smaller link grabbed desperately to the sheets as his back arched, his eyes clamped shut as he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Damn did that feel od!

Pleased with the results, Rikuo took hold of the cutie's slender hips before licking soft at the erection, slowly dragging his tongue from the base to the very tip before dragging back down. Yuki cried out again, his knuckles turning white. He desperately needed to be engulfed by his crush's warmth. Oh gods did he need it.

Yuki tried to thrust forward, only to have Rikuo's grip tighten, pushing him against the mattress. Yuki let out whimpers of protest, begging the man to take him. Rikuo couldn't help but laugh, the cool breath sending chills through the cutie, forcing another cry from his lips. Rikuo blinked before his chuckling softly, planning his next action. He licked up the hard member one last time before sucking softly on the head. The young man's back arched further as he bit his lips again. Rikuo pulled back before blowing softly, the sensation sending more chills through Yuki, another silent cry passing his lips. The man did this a few more times, getting gasps and moans, but the cutie always bit his lips to keep from screaming. Rikuo let out a low groan. He wanted to hear the cutie scream. And he was going to damn it.

"Oh gods!" Yuki moaned, throwing his head from left to right. Well, the cutie was pretty close to coming as it was. Why not finish him up? Rikuo took Yuki into his mouth again, but this time taking all of him before sucking gently. The young man's hand flew to his mouth, biting it to keep from screaming. Rikuo pulled back before taking the manhood in his mouth again, dragging his teeth against it to get more muffled cries from Yuki. The young man shuddered, clamping down on his hand as he came, his back arched as far as it could go. Rikuo gagged slightly on the substance, but shook his head and swallowed. He didn't really care for the taste, but seeing a very satisfied Yuki made up for it tenfold. The cutie was sprawled out, his skin glinting with shimmering sweat and his face completely flushed, his chest raising and falling rapidly.

Rikuo sat, mesmerized by Yuki's beauty. Damn was he gorgeous. Why hadn't he done this earlier? Oh yeah, because he had been an idiot, that's right.

The young man's eyes fluttered open, his vision still slightly blurred. After a few blinks, he was able to clear his vision, realizing that his crush was staring at him. His face turned scarlet, but he didn't look away.

After staring at each other for a little longer, Yuki raised up slightly, resting on his elbows. "Rikuo…where on earth did you learn to do that?"

Rikuo thought before shrugging. "Well, I just watched you and did what worked. I guess you could say I was doing a little trial and error." Yuki looked at him oddly, mimicking his crush's inquiring brow. The man chuckled.

"Alright, so maybe I learned a couple tricks…" Rikuo started, noting Yuki's wide-eyed look. He rolled his eyes, continuing. "Not like that. When I wondered off before, I was trying to find a place to get a drink. I ended up in one of those gay bars. Seriously, ten minutes in one of those places and you know practically every trick in the book."

Yuki nodded, tilting his head back. He was pretty beat. But he certainly wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. He looked back at his crush.

"Rikuo…do you like me?" Rikuo raised his brow. What the hell? Didn't he just give the cutie a blow job? Did Yuki think he gave those to every guy who admitted their love to him?

"Don't be stupid Yuki. Course I like you. That was kinda the whole point of the 'making out' thing." Yuki flushed and nodded. Rikuo eyed the young man and shook his head as he started crawling towards him. Yuki eyes slid shut as the man kissed him gently, cupping the cutie's face in his hands. He pulled back slowly, staring into deep violet pools.

"Yuki, I love you." Rikuo murmured. The young man blinked, confused. Rikuo rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated groan. He looked up and repeated slowly, "Yuki, I. Love. You."

Yuki's eyes widened. Rikuo loved him? Him? Yuki? Rikuo loved him?

A huge grin spread across the young man's face as he suddenly threw himself around Rikuo, hugging him tightly. He could hardly believe it. Rikuo knew he loved him, and he didn't mind. Hell, Rikuo loved him. Him! This was far too good to be true. Rikuo smiled softly, wrapping his arms around to cutie. He was glad that, even after all the shit he had pulled, Yuki still loved him. It was perfect.

Yuki sighed softly before pulling back slightly, coming nose to nose with his love. The grin on his face grew as he brushed against Rikuo's lips softly, sparking the sensual feel of the situation. Rikuo tilted his head and moved to take the cuties lips, only to have Yuki bring a finger to stop him. The man stared questioningly.

"Nothing personal, but I think you're a little over dressed Rikuo." Yuki stated, smirking seductively. His crush chuckled. "I suppose your right."

Rikuo rolled off the bed and commenced to casually undress. He undid his belt and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it slowly up his body before finally pulling it over his head and throwing it off somewhere in the middle of the floor to join Yuki's long forgotten clothes. He then sat on the bed, taking off his boots before standing again to rid himself of his pants. Yuki stared in awe at the actions. The man had a very toned body with hard abs, arms and thighs. The smaller link wanted desperately to run his hands over his crush's muscle, to feel his smooth skin. And while Rikuo had a rock hard body, Yuki couldn't help but notice an equally big and hard package. The larger link watched with interest as the cutie continued to ogle. He didn't think he was all that good-looking, but if Yuki liked it, then Rikuo was happy.

"Well you going to stare all night or can we get on with this." The man teased, pushing Yuki down against the bed again. The cutie blushed but didn't have time to respond as Rikuo took his lips again, plunging deep into Yuki's mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned against his crush, their bodies caressing each other. Yuki wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck, crying out softly, the man's erection pressing against him. After thinking for a moment, Yuki braced himself before pushing a shocked Rikuo over and straddling his crush's hips. The larger link blinked up at him, sitting up slightly before Yuki kissed him again, the young man's hands rubbing down his chest. Rikuo moaned gruffly, letting Yuki take control.

The young man continued down his chest and trailed down his thighs before grasping the man in his hands. Rikuo let out an uncharacteristic squeak, his head tilting back as Yuki kept at it. He gently trailed his fingers up and down before taking the erection into his palms, slowly pumping it. The man let out another groan, gripping slightly at the bed sheets under him. Damn did that feel good. But he couldn't let Yuki get too far. Rikuo had plans…

As Yuki continued to pump, his crush lifted one of his hands to the cuties face, his fingers probing for entrance into Yuki's mouth. The young man gave him an odd look, but opened his mouth and sucked softly on the digits, suggestively rolling his tongue over it. Damn, if he could do that to a finger, imagine what else he could use that mouth for…No! Got to stick to the plan.

After a few more moans escaped his mouth, Rikuo pulled his fingers from the young man's mouth and wrapped around the slim figure. Yuki eyed him oddly before a squeak escaped his lips, Rikuo's saliva covered digit slowly entering him. A cry escaped his lips as his grip on Rikuo's cock tightened, making the man wince in pain. Note to self, do NOT insert finger when getting a hand job.

"Yuki. Let. Go. Of. My. Dick." Rikuo gritted through his teeth. Yuki blushed and let go quickly, replying, "I-I'm sorry.

Rikuo shook his head before sliding his finger further. The young man grasped the sheets, crying out. "It's not your fault love; I suppose I should have warned you." The larger link purred, pulling his finger out before thrusting back in, forcing more cries from Yuki. He could only moan in reply, his eyes sliding shut. That felt pretty good…

"Ah!" Yuki cried again, his crush inserting a second finger. That one hurt. The young man whimpered softly, his eyes starting to water slightly. Rikuo noticed and slowed the pace, kissing the cuties face to rid him of tears. Once Yuki got used to the second digit, the man insert the last one. Oddly enough, this one didn't hurt all that badly. After a few thrust, Yuki moaned his loves name, begging for more.

"You sure you want this? I mean you do like me, right?" Rikuo teased. Yuki tried to give him a dirty look, but it was hard to give someone a dirty look when they're stroking your arse from the inside. Instead, the young man replied between moans, "And you called _me_ a dumb blond."

Rikuo chuckled, his digits pulling out of the cutie's ass. The young man tried to protest, but he didn't have time to. Yuki squeaked as his crush grabbed his hips and lifted him so that his entrance was covered by Rikuo's arousal. His heart skipped a beat, his breath hitching. Oh gods, this was it. Rikuo was going to make love to him. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…

"Oh gods…" Yuki moaned, his arms wrapping around his crush's back as he started to enter the young man. The cutie winced, silent whimpers escaping his lips as he felt his muscles stretch and strain, trying desperately to adjust. He bit his lip, his eyes watering again. Rikuo whispered sweet nothings softly to him, lapping at the salty tears. Finally, the man was fully engulfed by Yuki's warmth, and damn did it feel good. It was so tight and warm…he wanted desperately to start moving, but decided against it. He had to take it slowly. He didn't want to hurt Yuki.

"Rikuo…" Yuki moaned. His love nodded and gently rolled, the young man's back resting on the mattress as his legs wrapped around Rikuo's middle. Slowly, the man backed out before thrusting forward. Yuki grimaced, his nails digging into his lover's back. Rikuo kept at the slow pace, fighting against the rising urge to thrust harder, faster. He had to take this slow damn it. But it felt so good…fuck!

A soft moan escaped Yuki's lips as a spark of pleasure ran through him, his muscles fully adjusted. Rikuo took this as a sign and slowly increased to pace, digging deeper into the cutie. The young man cried out, begging for more. The larger link gladly obliged, thrusting harder. Oh fuck…Yuki was so tight…damn did this feel amazing.

Yuki moans grew louder, more urgent. He had wanted this so bad…oh gods. The young man threw his head back, crying out as his back arched sharply, his hips bucking forward, begging for even more. Sweat rolled down his body, mixing with his lover's as Rikuo slammed into him. Yuki continued to moan loudly, egging the man on. Rikuo grinned silently as he felt his lover shudder softly, his cries growing. The young man unwrapped one of his arms and moved to muffle his cries, but his crush wouldn't have that. Rikuo grabbed the hand and slammed it against the bed as he thrust into Yuki. The cutie tried to pry his hand from the grip, but his body was too busy to care as his legs tightened around Rikuo's middle. He tried to bite his lips, but he just couldn't muffle his cries. Finally he gave up. With one last thrust Yuki screamed Rikuo's name as he came, not caring if anyone (or in this case everyone) heard him. The young man's scream threw the larger link over the edge as he came, his seed filling his lover.

Yuki hugged his love tightly, gasping for breathe. Rikuo smiled against the young man's neck, kissing it softly. That was amazing. And to think he once tried to tell himself he wasn't gay. Hah! He was as gay as the day was long. He loved his young companion, no ands, ifs or buts about it.

Yuki basked in the afterglow, wishing the moment would never end. This was bliss. His crush loved him back and had just made love to him. It simply didn't get any better.

Rikuo slid out of his lover and rolled off, pulling the young man close to him. Yuki smiled at him weakly before his eyes slid shut, his breathe slowing. The man smiled at him and kissed him gently on the forehead, murmuring, "I Love you Yuki."

The cutie didn't reply, but Rikuo noticed Yuki smiling softly as his grip tightened. / He looks like an angel when he's asleep / the man thought to himself before chuckling softly, snuggling closer.

/ Yup. He's an angel alright. He's my angel, and I plan on keeping it that way. /

Me: there you go. Rikuo finally got to fuck his little Yuki.

Rikuo: YES!

Yuki:: blushes:

Me: oh, and that reminds me. Yuki, you had something you wanted to say.

Yuki: well, alright…: takes a deep breath: …RIKUO IS MINE, SO HANDS OFF:: Clings to Rikuo: 

Rikuo: um…: sweat drops:

Yuki: MINE!

Rikuo and me::sigh:

Me: he's a little possessive…;; anyway, please comment. It is much appreciated.


	12. Chapter twelve

I'm so sorry::gets down on hands and knees: I didn't mean to take over a week, but things kept coming up and stuff…I'm sorry!

Dark Link: calm down would you. You warned them it would take a while, remember?

Me: I guess so…

Link: see, no problem then. Anyway, she doesn't own Dark Link or me, etc. She does own Yuki, Rikuo and Poe though and their mansex.

Poe: their mansex, not mine. I'm a good little boy.

Rikuo: whatever.

"Jeez, three hours and still no sign of them."

"What's the big deal Rosa? Those two can take care of themselves."

"But…"

"No buts." Link insisted as the two walked into the inn's front doors. It was about ten o'clock or so, the moon high in the sky. After Link encountered Dark Link, he wandered about until bumping into Rosa in the crowded market. They continued to search, but after another hour or so decided to head back. Rosa gave Link a funny look.

"What on earth happened to you? Last time we were here you seemed quite upset, but now you're so…well…laid back." Link shrugged, grinning silently. Oh, he was laid alright…

"I don't wish to be rude, but did you perhaps encounter a certain someone…?" Rosa asked teasingly. Link flushed, looking away. "I don't have any clue what the hell you're talking about."

"You did! Oh I'm so happy for you Link! You have finally been able to deal with your feelings." The girl chirped, a huge grin spreading across her face. Link's face grew warmer, but he couldn't help but smirk. He had to admit, he felt much better, more alive. He wasn't worried or stressed about what was to come. In fact, he couldn't wait.

Rosa continued to giggle to herself as the two strolled up the stairs to their room. As Link took out his keys, a funny thought struck him, causing the young man to chuckle as well. Rosa eyed him curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was thinking it would just figure if while we were busy looking for them, Yuki and Rikuo had found their way here and were waiting inside this whole time." Rosa giggled. "It would be just our luck."

Nodding, Link turned the key and opened the door slightly before it snagged on something. Confused, Link knelt down to find…Yuki's gloves? Rosa looked wide-eyed before reaching out and finding none other then the young man's shirt and Rikuo's tonic. The two stared at each other, and then scanned the floor to see Rikuo's boots, Yuki's boots, a couple hats, Rikuo's shirt and two pairs of forgotten leggings. The two looked at each other again before standing, looking to see the two lovers in each others arms. They stood for another moment before a giggle escaped Rosa's lips, followed by more. Link jumped, motioning for her to keep it down, but she just kept laughing. Rolling his eyes, Link stepped forward and covered her mouth.

"What's so funny!" he whispered gruffly, more then a little weirded out, (you would be too if you found your friends in bed together, naked). She shook her head, calming herself as she whispered back, "It's just our luck. While I'm out shopping and you're out with your boyfriend, these two were here, doing…oh goodness…"

The girl giggled more while Link shook his head before walking to the bed farthest from his companions. Rosa took the remaining bed, finally calming down. There was no other way out. This was their room, even if they had to share it with the new lovers. Link crawled into bed, deciding to think about him and Dark Link instead of the other two. He sighed happily before drifting into fantasy filled dreams.

/ Jeez…took those two long enough. / Rosa thought to herself, smirking. She rolled over, noticing Yuki's content face as he snuggled closer to his love. Rosa smiled. / Good for you Yuki. Maybe someday I'll be as lucky as you. /

/ Riku…/

It was early dawn when Rosa awoke. She sat up rubbing her eyes before squinting at the windows, sunlight rushing through them. She smiled and stretched, a yawn escaping her. It was going to be a beautiful day, she just knew it. She threw off her covers and dropped her slim legs over the edge of the bed, her hands starting to unbutton her dress. She hadn't bothered to change out of it last night, but now she needed to put on some clean clothes. What to wear…?

Her hands stilled when she heard a soft moan. Oh dear, she had forgotten. She was staying with those link fellows. Well what was she to do? She did need to change, but this was a single room. There was a closet, but it was far too small. Hm…

/ Well…they are still asleep…/ Rosa thought to herself, eyeing her roommates suspiciously. Link was moaning softly to himself, obviously having a very good dream about a certain someone. He wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Then there was Yuki and Rikuo who were currently snuggling sleepily against each other's obviously naked bodies. Considering what had gone on the night before, she didn't think they would wake up soon either. Plus, even if they did wake up, they were all gay, right? No big deal…

Sighing, Rosa stood and grabbed a new dress from her bag and tossed it onto the bed before shedding the one she was wearing. Even if they were gay, she didn't want them to see her. That would be indecent. She kept a careful ear out, jumping at even the slightest yawn. She pulled on the fresh under dress which Riku had given her on her first day at the farm. It had white frills and billowed out slightly from her hips before coming in at her knees, but it still clung tightly around her waist and bust, showing off most all off her cleavage. She wasn't a large woman by any means, but she was still fairly well endowed, not that one could tell from looking at her in her usual dresses. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered the day she met Riku.

/ What a wonderful day that was…/ she thought to herself as she hugged the under dress before reaching for her dusky blue one to go over her underwear. It looked like she was going to get away with getting dressed without anyone seeing her.

"Unn…" Yuki moaned, arching his back softly before blinking his eyes open. He sat up slightly; combing his hair with his hand he spotted a half dressed Rosa. The two stared for a moment before Rosa let out a shriek, pulling the dress to her chest. Yuki flushed and looked down to find himself completely undressed, and one equally naked Rikuo. The man grabbed the pillow and wrapped it around his ears, grumbling to himself. Yuki's face grew an even darker scarlet as he gave a cry, pulling the sheets over himself. At this point, Link was finally aroused from his slumber mumbling irritably, "What the hell are you two screaming about."

"EEK! Don't look!" Rosa yelled, pulling the dress closer to her small frame while Yuki sat in utter embarrassment. Link blinked, his cheeks tinted with pink. This was really awkward. What to say, what to say…?

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I, uh…."

"Stop looking!" she yelled again, her face beet red. Rikuo grunted before sitting up. He looked from Link (who was turning redder by the second and trying hard to calm Rosa without enraging her), to Rosa (who was red and yelling at them to look away), and finally at his naked lover (who was extremely red and hiding under the sheets). He let out a yawn before looking at the girl again. "So when's breakfast?"

"GET OUT!"

"When's breakfast? Oh yeah Rikuo, real smooth."

"At least I wasn't staring."

"I wasn't staring!" Link yelled, causing the other customers in the bar to look at them oddly. He sighed and turned back to his cup of coffee. The three had been promptly kicked out, although luckily Yuki and Rikuo were able to grab their shirts, leggings and boots. Yuki groaned, his face still pink. Rikuo raised a brow, asking "What's with you Yuki?"

The young man shook his head, mumbling, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that they know what we did last night!" The man shrugged. "No big deal. They would have figured it out sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later…" Yuki mumbled. Rikuo rolled his eyes before chuckling. Tilting Yuki's chin up, he pressed his lips against the young man's. Yuki pushed back a bit in protest, but gave up soon after and granted the man entrance. Link looked away, trying desperately to ignore them. This was too weird. One minute they won't admit anything, the next they're practically announcing it to the world.

"Jeez, would you two get a room?" he muttered. Rikuo gave him a dirty look before pulling back. "We would have except we got kicked out, remember?"

Link gave him an evil look back. "And whose fault is that?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes and sat on his stool, swearing silently to himself. Yuki looked at the two sheepishly, deciding to change the subject. "Um, Link? May I ask you something?" The hero nodded as he continued. "Well, I was wondering where you were last night."

Link suddenly took great interest in his mug as he replied, "No where in particular. Rosa was worried and wanted to look for you guys." Rikuo raised a questioning brow.

"Funny, the bar girl last night said she heard a rumor about a guy that fit your description perfectly."

"Oh? And what did she say about me?"

"Oh, she heard that some ladies in downtown saw you getting fucked by some guy in a dark alleyway." Rikuo stated casually. Link blanched, his eyes wide. The larger link smirked at him. "I'm guessing its true then?"

Yuki eyed him curiously as Link stuttered, "Wha-What! No, I mean…um…where the hell did she hear that!" Rikuo rolled his eyes again as Yuki replied, "There was a bar girl last night who heard about it from one of her customers. We weren't sure if it was true, but honestly from your reaction, I'm pretty sure it is."

Link's face grew paler as he gulped, Yuki and Rikuo eyeing him questioningly. He bit his lips, the awkward silence killing him. The two look-alike lovers continued to stare until he couldn't take. "FINE! Yes, I was fucked by a guy last night! Happy!" The bustling room grew quiet, everyone gaping oddly at the hero. His face grew red as he turned quickly and stared at his mug. Goddamn it…

Rikuo smirked. "So, I guess Yuki and I really weren't the only ones." Yuki grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright Link. There's nothing wrong with that. May I ask who it is?" Link's face grew redder as he bit his lip again. Yuki blinked at him as he sighed and muttered so softly that the lovers couldn't hear. The young man asked him to speak up, so the hero took a deep breath and stated as evenly as he could, "I…it was Dark Link."

The two gaped at him. "Da-Dark Link?" he nodded, his face deep scarlet now. Shit, this sucked.

"Oh…uh…" Yuki stuttered, trying to think of the best way to put this. Had Link been assaulted like last time or could it be…

"So what, was it like 'I love you' sex, or 'I lust for you' sex?" Rikuo asked, knowing that was what the cutie wanted to know. Yuki turned on him, telling him how rude that sounded when Rosa walked up behind the men.

"I believe it was 'I love you' sex. If it was 'I lust for you' sex, Link wouldn't be in such a good mood." Link gawked at her as she smiled back. "Anyway, I don't wish to get off subject but we are here to get information, not to talk about our romantic relationships. So, perhaps we should be going?"

"I don't know. I think Yuki and I left something but in the room…" Rikuo replied, giving the young man a seductive smirk that had him blushing. Rosa shook her head. "No, I really think we should get going. The sooner, the better."

"Alright, alright. Where do we start?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm not used to this type of thing."

"Alright then, come on you three." Link stated, getting up and heading for the door, trying desperately to calm down and ignore the comments from the table of women. Damn those women were annoying. They were worst then Poe…

"HEY LINK! RIKUO! YUKI! HEY!" Link blinked as he looked up the dirt road, only to be tackled from behind. He fell face first, scrambling to throw whomever it was off. His hand reached out to grab a red collar much like his own, and matching ruby red eyes. Link loosened his grip, staring incredulously.

"Poe?" The boy nodded vigorously and threw his arms around Link.

"YUP! Did you guys miss me?" Poe chirped, jumping up to face the other three. Rikuo rolled his eyes and grunted as Yuki grinned happily. "Of course we missed you. It wasn't the same without you here."

The boy grinned and ran forward, throwing his arms around Yuki who smiled and hugged him back. Rikuo grunted again, his arms crossed. Poe looked up at him sheepishly, grinning. "Did you miss me Rikuo?"

"Oh yes, I missed you soooo much." The man grumbled sarcastically. Poe just grinned and hugged him as well. Rikuo raised a questioning brow. "What the hell's with you?"

The young boy shrugged, replying "Well, I dunno. I missed you guys. It got kind of boring at the farm so I caught a ride with this nice old lady. Did you know that pigs can do tricks?" Link groaned as he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. Maybe the women weren't worse…wait, scratch that. Yes they were. Poe didn't pinch his ass, while just now some random old lady had. He definitely liked Poe more.

"Poe, I'm afraid you'll have to tell us about the pigs later. Right now we need to go and find some information. We didn't get much last night." Rosa interrupted. Poe gave her a funny look before a grin crossed his face.

"Let me guess…Rikuo walked off and Yuki went after. Then you guys tried to find them while they were off doing 'adult' things." Yuki blushed, asking "How…?"

"Eh, I know you guys far too well. Oh, and Link lost his virginity." Poe added making Link blush as well. Rikuo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, but do you know who to?"

"Hm…well it wasn't a girl, that's for sure."

"Why not?" Link demanded. Poe shrugged. "There aren't any women here worth your time, except Rosa but she likes someone else."

Rosa eyed him oddly. And she thought she was observant, but this kid had her beat. He had only been there for five minutes and already had a good idea what had happened. Goodness…

"I'm going to guess…Dark Link?" The four stared at the boy who looked back innocently.

"How…How the hell did you know?" Link sputtered. The boy shrugged again, replying "Well, after that thing with you chasing after him, you had been really pissed off and constantly staring off into space. I figure you must have been thinking about him."

The boy grinned at the awed group before saying, "Oh, by the way, you don't need to worry about finding info. While you were gone, some guy visited and told Riku lots of stuff, so we don't need to know anything more."

"Y-you're kidding? That's it?" Rosa questioned. She had gone through this whole thing only to have someone tell Riku while she was gone? She could have stayed at the farm with her crush. But then again if she hadn't come, these three may have never figured things out.

Poe nodded. "Yup. Riku was even nice enough to get us a ride back."

"Really? When are we leaving and with whom?' Yuki asked curiously. Poe thought a moment and looked at the tall clock tower.

"Oh…we're going with the old lady and we're leaving in two minutes."

"WHAT!" the four cried. The boy grinned as the group rushed back into the inn to grab their things. He kicked the ground giggling. "What a bunch of airheads. Took them long enough."

Poe: YAY! I was in the story::runs about happily:

Me: yeah…;; anyway hope it was ok. Sorry about it being all over the place but sometimes things like that happen. Right now I'm trying to figure out what to do next…

Oh! And for any of you who still haven't figured it out, Rosa's a lesbian. I think it was obvious from chapter…well an earlier chapter, but I just wanted to make that clear. (And no, there won't be womansex in this story. I'm not a huge Yuri fan, but some fluffy is ok. )

Riku: yeah…fluffy to the point that it's all talk!

Me: ;; well I might put a little something in…

Rosa::blushes:

Me: but nothing too graphic I'm afraid. I don't have anything against it, but I just don't get into it. ;; But I do respect lesbians so don't hurt me! and if you don't then I will hurt you! 

Link: …you have issues.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Me: Today my friends, is a sad, but joyous occasion. Today is the day I post the last chapter of my beloved story, Four of a Kind.

Cast: WHAT!

Me: It's true. This story was lots of fun to write and all, really it was. But every good story must come to an end I'm afraid. It's really weird actually. I'm really happy, but kinda sad all at the same time…:starts crying and laughing in the corner:

Yuki: Ok, well since she's busy, she would like you all to know she has greatly appreciated your comments and support.

Rikuo: if it wasn't for you guys, I may never have gotten my Yuki.

Dark Link: or me my pet.

Poe: SO THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!

By the luck of the gods, the four were able to pack and run fast enough to catch the older woman as she was heading out of town. She was particularly forgetful and if they hadn't caught up to her, she would have left without even a second thought. They threw their stuff in the back of the hay wagon before climbing in themselves. Poe bounded to the front and sat down in the passenger seat, grinning happily as the others were forced to make themselves comfortable in the itchy hay.

"Ugh…goddamn hay…"

"Oh come on Rikuo. At least we don't have to walk all the way back."

"Yeah well…" Rikuo muttered to himself, defeated. Yuki giggled silently making Rikuo smile as well. He could hardly believe that the cutie was finally his, all his. Rosa noted the two lovers and motioned to Link. The two silently crawled around the pile of hay to the other side to let the men have some alone time. Yuki noticed and asked, "Hey, where are you two going?"

Rosa turned and replied, "Oh, we're just going to talk to Poe about…you know, how miss Kakiri is and what not. Why don't you two stay here?" Yuki eyed her oddly as she gave him a little wink before disappearing behind the pile. He started to get up and go as well when he felt Rikuo's hand pull on his shoulder, yanking him back.

"Rikuo! What are you…?" Yuki started before Rikuo silenced him, slamming his lips against the cuties. He blinked at his love before relaxing his back against the hay, Rikuo rolling so he was straddling the smaller links slim hips. He nipped playfully at Yuki's lips, enjoying the soft moans in reply. He continued to toy with his lover, but he could tell that the young man was growing restless as Yuki kissed the man harder, trying to probe his way in. Rikuo nipped at the tongue, making the cutie yelp as the man quickly took his mouth. Yuki arched his back as he tangled his hands in Rikuo's hair, basking in the warmth of their dance.

Suddenly the cart hit a pothole, jostling the contents and causing Yuki to squeak as he pulled back. Rikuo chuckled, tilting his head to continue. The young man turned his head saying, "R-Rikuo…maybe we shouldn't do this here. I mean, the others are right over there."

"Yeah, well they knew what they were getting into when they decided to leave us alone." Rikuo murmured as he started to slowly kiss down Yuki's neck. His breath hitched as he moaned softly, moving to give the man easier access. Yuki still felt awkward knowing that his companions were so close by. Oh gods, they really shouldn't be doing this.

"R-Rikuo…"Yuki pleaded. Rikuo rolled his eyes replying, "Look love, I've been hiding for a long time now and I'm sick of it. I don't want to hide. I want the world to know. I love you Yuki."

"And I love you." The two smiled at each other as Rikuo lifted Yuki's right hand to his lips and gave it a small peck. The young man's face flushed as he looked down, gentle kisses cover his hair and forehead.

"Love?" Rikuo murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember last night when you lubricated my fingers?" Yuki's eyes grew wide and curious as he looked up and replied, "Y-yes, I suppose. Why?"

Rikuo smirked. "Would you mind doing that again, except perhaps this time in a slightly different area?" Yuki's face turned bright red to his lover's delight, but he let out a breathe as he nodded. Rikuo chuckled and rolled back so he sat with his legs wide and inviting. Yuki gulped as he moved closer and hesitantly set his hand on the man's thigh. He had no idea what to do now. All his fantasies had Rikuo taking charge, not him. And this just so…oh gods.

Rikuo reached out, pulling the flustered cutie closer so he could lay chaste kisses on his lips. "Calm down Yuki, just do like you did before. Don't get shy on me now." Yuki bit his lips; his breathe catching now and then. Rolling his eyes, Rikuo grabbed the young man's hands and lead them to his groin, letting out a soft groan. His heart beat raced as his hands were guided along the shaft that, the previous night, had been inside him. He could feel himself becoming more confident as he gave the erection a soft squeeze, forcing another moan from his lover. Maybe this would be more fun then he had thought.

He carefully undid the front of the leggings, freeing Rikuo's throbbing arousal. Yuki gulped before leaning down and lapping softly at the head. The man lifted his head back as he groaned, egging his lover on. Taking a deep breath, Yuki took Rikuo into his mouth and lazily rolled his tongue around him, enlisting more groans from his love. Damn, he had thought that Yuki would be good, but not this good. He was a goddamn natural.

The young man continued to tease Rikuo, softly running his teeth down the manhood. His lover tried to tell him not to use his teeth, but while it made him cringe it still felt good. Good enough in fact that he couldn't form coherent words. Finally with one last moan, Rikuo came into his mouth. The cutie hadn't expected it and started to gag, unable to even consider swallowing the substance. He coughed and sputtered, spitting the white stuff onto the hay. Rikuo watched, far to amused by Yuki's antics. He should have known his lover wouldn't be able to swallow. Oh well. This was far more entertaining.

"Hey Yuki, you ok over there?" Link called over the hay stack. Yuki paled, gargling out, "NO! I'm fine…really I was just…uh…"

"He can't swallow, that's all. No big deal." Rikuo stated, chuckling at his lovers expression. He could hear Poe making barfing noises and the old woman clucking to herself.

"Ok, I really didn't need to know that!" Link yelled back in disgust. Rikuo grinned to himself before reaching forward to help his lover. Yuki had finally stopped coughing and sat, trying to wipe the gunk off his face. "Ugh…for god's sake how did you do it?"

"What, swallow? You just chug it down with one gulp. Easy enough." Rikuo replied. His lover glared back disdainfully. "One gulp? That was like a whole glass! Of salty…I don't even know what it tasted like. It was just…oh gods this is nasty."

"EEW! Could you two be any louder!" Poe yelled. Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Hah. You think that's loud, you should have heard him last night."

"RIKUO!" Yuki cried, his face beet red. Rikuo smirked at him, running his hands gently down his lovers arm. "Don't be embarrassed. I like it when you scream…"

The young man bit his lips as he looked up into Rikuo's penetrating blue eyes. Well, he wasn't perfect but that didn't matter. Heck, Yuki even loved the man's faults. Everything. He felt his own lips curl slightly before he laid a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you Yuki."

"And I would love it if you two would stop being so mushy! Eww!" Poe cried again. Poe couldn't help but giggle and, joining in the fun, yelled back, "Oh Rikuo! I love you soooooo much! Please make love to me right this very minute!"

"Oh, of course love!" Rikuo replied before the two broke down, laughing loudly as the boy continued to yell in disgust.

Riku whistled softly to herself as she swung her broom this way and that. It was a fine day, the sun starting to set over the horizon. She loved this time of day. It was always so calm and serene. The children would be off having some last minute playtime as she and Rosa would talk in the kitchen or do chores or sometimes just lay down in the grass, listening to the wind blow through the grass. It just wasn't the same without her beloved Rosa.

Riku had grown up an only child on the farm and the only children around were far too old to want to play with her. Sometimes she would be upset, but her mother would just give her a soft hug and her father would tell her that she was to stop being such a baby. She was always alone and for many years didn't mind it too much. That was, until she met Rosa.

She spotted the girl one day as she was strolling down the road. The girl was yelling at one of many little boys who was up in a tree and unwilling to come down. Rosa, frustrated, finally grabbed the bottom of her dress and tied it just under her knees so it wouldn't get in the way, and then started climbing the tree. After some maneuvering, she was able to grab the boy by his shirt collar and drop him at the base of the tree. But, before she could climb down safely, the tree branch snapped and she tumbled down some fifteen feet. Riku rushed over to see if she was ok and luckily, other then some rips and tears in her dress and a slightly sprained ankle, she didn't do anything serious.

Riku convinced Rosa to stay with her for the night. Then the next night, and the next. Soon, Riku could hardly imagine life without her friend's merry face every morning; giggle fits and pity parties; a companion to tell your secrets and dreams to; that special someone you care deeply about and watching them blush madly at even the simplest of touches. But mostly, Riku simply missed Rosa. She loved the girl and wanted her back.

Sighing, she continued to sweep the walkway, washing away the mud and dirt from the children's games of tag and such. She heard some yelling from far off and shrugged it off, guessing it was probably little Pablo yelling at Raphael. But as she listened, she noticed that it was growing louder and the yells weren't the boys' voices, but sounded like some older men and…Poe? Could he have been able to get the other four on that hay wagon before old lady Hitchcock drove off?

Rosa set her broom aside and sprinted towards the dirt road, hoping to give her friend a warm welcome. She stopped at the side and looked down the path, spotting a wagon jostling towards her. She smiled, finally able to distinguish what was being yelled. Yup, that was definitely her group.

"Goddamn little brat! Why I ought a…"

"Why, would ya'll look at that. I do believe that's Miss Kakiri." The woman said, interrupting the bickering. Rosa jumped up to look where she was pointing and soon spotted her crush. She couldn't believe it! It felt like an eternity since she had last seen Riku, even if it hadn't been more the four or five days. She waved eagerly, calling "Miss Kakiri!"

Grinning, she replied, "I told you Rosa, it's Riku! Riku!"

"Well then, hello Riku!" Rosa yelled back, her face lighting up. This was so perfect. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked to the railing and leaped over it, landed on the ground and started sprinting. Laughing, Riku ran forward with her arms open as Rosa rammed right into her. The two tumbled to the ground, both laughing and smiling. "Oh Riku, I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you Rosa. Jeez have I missed you. It's pretty boring hanging out with little kids all day."

"Try hanging out with a bunch of gay guys day in and day out."

"Ah! So they are gay?"

"Oh yeah."

"I was right then." Riku laughed. Rosa grinned back before realizing that she was straddling the woman and turning bright red she tried to roll off to the side. Smirking, Riku rolled with her and towered over her before commencing to tickle the girl. Rosa turned even redder as she laughed, pleading for her to stop between giggles.

"So, do you give?"

"Yes, I give! I give, I give! Just get off!" Rosa cried as Riku nodded and stopped, grinning at her victory. The girl lay there trying to catch her breathe as she looked up into the woman's dark brown eyes. She wanted to tell her so bad, but she didn't want Riku to abandon her. She didn't think she could deal with the rejection. But if there was a time, this was it. The hay wagon was still some ways off; the children were off playing their games. Taking a deep breath Rosa said, "Riku?"

"What?" she replied, grinning. Rosa bit her lip before blurting, "I…I love you." Riku stared blankly before a giggle escaped her lips. The girl looked up at her bewildered. Laughing? Why on earth was she laughing? "Riku, I'm serious! This is hard enough without you laughing at me!"

The woman giggled softly as she calmed herself. "I know that silly. I was just laughing because it certainly took you long enough." Rosa stared gaping as the woman smiled before leaning down and softly laying her lips on the girl's. Her eyes slide shut as she lay back, letting Riku do as she pleased. This was…perfect.

"Jeez, am I the only straight one around her?" Poe muttered as the wagon drove by the couple. Yuki giggled to himself. "I think it's cute."

"Did you know about this?" Rikuo asked. The young man smiled back sheepishly. "Well, she kind of told me…"

"Ok, well since they look kind of busy, why don't you guys take the luggage into the house? I'm going to go…look for something." Link said as he jumped off the other side. Poe opened his mouth in protest, but Yuki grabbed him, pulling him off the cart and towards the house. Kicking, the boy turned and asked, "What the hell Yuki? What are you doing?"

"Jeez, and I thought you were supposed to be observant." Rikuo muttered. The boy gave him a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Poe…you mean you didn't notice a certain…'someone'…off in the woods over there." Poe looked up at Yuki oddly before hitting his forehead. "OH! Was Dark Link over there? Oh, Link's gonna get some, and now I have blackmail!"

"Alright, now pick up that bag and help us get it inside will ya. Jeez, how long are those two going to take?" Poe rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk Rikuo."

"Back off straight boy."

"Hey, I'm straight and proud of it."

"Oh really? You sure you're straight? Or maybe you don't want to admit that you really work for the other team."

"No way! I'm straight damn it!"

"Rikuo! Poe! Would you two calm down!"

"I guess so."

"…I'm straight damn it…"

"Whatever."

"I am damn it! AH! I hate you Rikuo!"

"I love you pet…" Dark Link purred seductively as he sucked softly on Link's supple neck. The young man could only moan in reply as he was stripped of his pants, which soon joined the two forgotten shirts on the dirt ground. The bark on the tree felt rough on Link's bare back, but his lover's warm mouth distracted him from the annoyance.

"So, what should I do today? Do I go for a hand job, a blow job, or do I go straight for the good stuff?" Link arched his back further, crying out as the man's long fingers trailed slowly up and down his erection. He was able to moan out, "Oh gods Dark Link…just do it…already…"

Dark Link chuckled softly as he thrust his hips forward to meet his lover's, forcing a cry from Link's swollen lips. He threw his head back, his chest heaving as he felt the man's lips nip softly at his nipples, teasing them. He couldn't take it. Dark Link had been all he could think of for the past two nights and he wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He wanted Dark Link now.

"Damn it Dark Link…stop teasing…me…" His cries only made the man breakout laughing before he replied, "Alright, alright love. You win. Get on the ground and on all fours."

Without even a moment's hesitation, Link knelt down and waited to see what his lover would do. Dark Link strolled casually behind him before knelling down and softly grasping the young man's ass. A gasp escaped his lips as the man traced all too familiar circles on them, but instead of lubricating his fingers, he pushed the cheeks apart and dragged his tongue across the entrance. Link dug his fingers into the ground as he let out a long moan, the man's warm tongue darting in and out of the tight ring of muscles. He subconsciously thrust his hips back, begging for Dark Link to go deeper. He could feel the man smile as he continued his teasing and stretching, preparing Link for what was to come next.

Dark Link gave the hole one last swipe before sitting up, whimpers escaping his lover. Chuckling, he placed his own erection on Link's arse and slowly entered. The hero cried out his loves name as his arms give out, forcing him to rest on his elbows as his hands dug deeper into the earth. Soon, Dark Link was fully sheathed as he wrapped his hands around Link's middle and started to pump his arousal. The young man moaned as his hips thrust back in desperate need. His lover complied, pulling out and then pushing back in. With one hand on the hero's shaft, the other griped Link's side to keep him from pushing back as he pulled out and thrust back in. His light side was soon fully adjusted and tried to push back, but the hand on his hip tightened, disallowing him to do anything. He whimpered in protest, the pace agonizingly slow. But Dark Link kept at it, slowly filling the hero before slowly pulling out. He wanted to go faster just as much as his lover, but he enjoyed a little teasing as well. Course, in this case it would be more like torture.

Link moaned, whimpered, and begged for him to go faster, the rate so slow it was driving him mad. He wanted to feel Dark Link slam into him, for their bodies to race with erotic thrusts. He wanted more damn it.

"Oh gods…please Dark Link…Ah!" Link yelped as the man suddenly thrust hard and fast. He head flew back as his back arched as far as it could go, the pace suddenly becoming rapid. Dark Link slammed into his tight arse, finally freeing the hero's hips, allowing his lover to rock back. They kept at the rapid pace, the young man's cries filling the air as his lover groaned and murmured. Link's fingers dug into his dirt covered palms and his body stiffened as he came, his seed covering the earth. His dark side got a few more good thrust before he to came, filling the hero with warmth. Link's body became limp as he fell to the cum covered forest floor, Dark Link sliding out and rolling off. He moved so he was sitting with his back against a tree, chuckling.

"You know pet, you are one sexy man." Link felt his face grow warm as a smile crossed his face. "What, do naked guys lying on cum mixed with dirt do it for you?"

"Well this one does." Dark Link replied, reaching out and pulling the exhausted lover into his embrace. Link let out a sigh as he snuggled closer, knowing that as soon as he strength came back that he would have to go, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this forever. But things just didn't work that way. He would have to leave and go back to hunting down Vaati and one day, face Dark Link to a fight, possibly to the death.

"Dark Link…" he murmured. The man nodded, indicating the hero to continue. "What…what happens when I face off with Vaati? We're going to have to fight one day you know."

Dark Link gave an exasperated groan as he furrowed his brow. "Pet, we've talked about this…"

"I know, but we can't avoid it. Whether we like it we're…"

"Enemies." Dark Link finished. His lover nodded sullenly. The man ran a hand through his hair, thinking before he continued. "Look, don't worry about it love. Yes, one day things won't go our way, but that's how things have to be. I don't want to give up now for later. Enjoy what we have while it lasts Pet. And when the day comes, what happens, happens. For now, just do what you want. Don't let the future control you love.

"And remember always that I love you Link." Link smiled and burrowed his head against the man's chest. If he was to do what he wanted, then he was going to stay a little longer. He wasn't going to let what will happen effect what he was doing. He may one day regret it, but he would also regret not doing this at all. He was going to make his choices and not let his destiny choose for him.

A soft smile lit up his face as he murmured, "I love you.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

THE END

Me:sniffle: sorry about that. Anyway, thanks so much for your support. Everyday I looked forward to your comments, really I did.

Link: but what now?

Me: well, I am actually starting another fic that I think this audience may like. It's another Yaoi fic,but don't expect it anytime soon. Like I said before, I'm going to Hawaii in May and even if I have some chapters, I'll probably wait till after vacation. (Probably around May…15th or the following weekend. ;; )

I love these guys too much. : huggles: (really I do. If not for them I'd be writing tons of little stories about other couples, though someday I'll write those to…I hope.)

Me and cast: WE LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR READING!

Poe: …I was the only one who didn't get any action wasn't I?…damn it… --;

(by the way, the author notes on this fic might not have made total sense to you guys because they were meant for my readers on FAC. Sorry if you got too confused. I post one through four on this site and then left for a while and finished the story so now I'm posting it here, but I am too lazy to fix the notes. Please bear with me. ;; hope you all liked.)


End file.
